Destiny
by Katycat1970
Summary: The Newsroom & Will/Mac (of course)! I was thinking about writing this for a while then saw the following prompt by lilacmermaid over at LJ Ficathon - "What if Mac was pregnant with Will's baby when their relationship ended?"... That made my mind up to attempt it! Hope you enoy it... :)
1. The Letter

Maybe it was fate - destiny – written in the stars – God's will…. Call it what you like – but fate had most definitely decided that Mackenzie MacHale was meant to live most of her adult life un-happy as far as love was concerned.

She was a huge believer in fate – always had been – she always thought that everything happens for a reason but that didn't mean she liked it – fate that is. In her opinion, Fate had dealt her a pretty bad deal and whatever happened it seemed she was never going to get the happy ever after that she dreamt about.

It was the middle of December 2017, it was bitterly cold, the rain was lashing down outside and Mac had been in a foul mood for most of December. She sat cross-legged on her bed, a glass of wine on the cabinet next to her bed and stared hard at the box in front of her. She knew she shouldn't – she knew it never did any good but she pulled the lid from her box of memories and reached for the letter than had been read so many times now that she knew it by heart….

_My Darling Mackenzie,_

_I know I shouldn't probably call you that anymore but the truth is you'll always be my darling. We may not be together anymore and you and I may pretend that this is for the better good – for both our trouble minds – but I can't pretend it's Okay any more or bear to hurt you anymore – I've done that enough. We were once best friends, lovers (twice now) and now we can't even talk civilly to each other outside of the office and inside the office isn't that much better either._

_I know this is a Coward's way out and it's so hard to actually write what I want to say but I can't see me being able to say these things to your face without us tearing each other apart any more. I hope you believe me when I say that all I ever wanted to do was to take care of you and make you happy and I honestly thought we had a shot at that when we reconciled those five long months ago. The first few weeks were amazing but soon enough one of us manages to screw it up and of course it has to be my turn this time. _

_Life with you and I being together has just become too hard now Mac and the argument yesterday showed that. You said you didn't want to be together anymore but I can't be with you at work and be just colleagues. I love you so much and I know you love me and yet we can't find a way to be together and make it work – God knows we both want that and we have tried so hard. I can't stand another argument going over the same old things. I know that I am to blame – please don't think that any of this is your fault – this is me – all this hurt and lack of trust is my fault and, believe me, I despise myself for it. _

_You know about my father and what happened in my childhood but I don't think I ever told you how scared I've been my whole life of turning into him. I fight to keep my temper under control so much when things aren't going right for me and lately I can see certain traits from my father in me. Maybe it's Dr Habib's constant prodding of my childhood that is causing this right now but my inability to forget what happened with you and Brenner all those years ago is starting to make me realise just how much like him I am. It's becoming like a noose around my neck and I can't see a way out of this situation between you and me. I don't like who I have become and I must do something about it before I can even attempt to forgive you. I promise you, I have tried so very hard to forgive – I want to desperately – but still I see you two together when I close my eyes at night. I had it under control while you were away but since you came back into my life - since us being back together it's gotten worse and worse. Maybe the biggest mistake was me pushing us back together so soon – I kind of knew it was too soon in the back of my mind – that I hadn't sorted my head out but I was so desperate to be with you again – to love you again that I couldn't help but beg you for another try. Again, this is all my fault Mac – you asked me time and time again if I was ready and I assured you I was._

_I spoke with Charlie today – or rather he shouted at me for most of the meeting – telling me how badly I have treated you and just what I should do to make it right again. The thing is Mac – I'm not sure it ever can be made right again. I can see when you look at me lately that you loathe me for all the hell I've put you through. I know I've hurt you but you must know that I've never meant one single bit of it – I love you Mackenzie – I truly do... but sometimes love just isn't enough when there's a stack of shit to wade through from the past. _

_Charlie told me your plans today Mac and I think you're right. I'm not mad (Charlie said you thought I might be) I think you're brave and, deep down, I know you're doing the right thing for both of us. So much so, that I have also resigned today – effective immediately. Charlie didn't even try to stop me – I think I've lost his respect and friendship as well as yours. Sensibly, the only thing for both of us is a fresh start and I wish with all my heart whatever job you take works out for you better than this has. You are the best EP in the business Mac – don't let anyone else ever tell you otherwise. You came back here two years ago and transformed News night - you should be proud and I personally thank you for everything you've done for me and my career – I wouldn't be anything without you pushing me in the right direction over the years._

_I hope this letter makes sense to you my darling. It's getting late and I really have to go. It's Christmas Eve and I've a plane to catch – I need to get away and clear my head – god knows I need it. I know I shouldn't say this but I wish you were coming with me but of course, I know that just can't be right now. Whatever happens from now on in Mac I hope and pray you find some happiness and contentment – you truly do deserve that at the very least. It's like a dagger to the heart for me to say this but I hope you find someone who will love you and who you love in return._

_What's the old saying? If you love someone set them free? Well that's what I'm doing Mackenzie – I'm doing the honourable thing. I have loved you from the day I met you and I will always love you so I'm setting you free. Please take this as it's meant – I want you to love again – it's not a punishment for us not being able to make us work – it's a release for you. _

_Whatever happens –Please be happy my love - It will make all this hurt worthwhile if I can believe you're happy._

_With love always_

_Will _

Mackenzie read the last line over and over again as she had so many times over the past six years... "How the hell can I ever be happy if you're not with me Billy?" she whispered to the empty room.

Mackenzie folded the letter up and wiped away the tears that had rolled down her cheeks. She knew reading the letter wasn't good for her – it always made her cry and she did her best to ignore it but every now and then, on nights like tonight, when she was missing him so badly the letter bought her some sort of strange comfort. It was as if reading that he loved her once upon a time made it still real – that he might be thinking of her right now the way she constantly thought of him.

She picked up the photo she kept with the letter and gently ran her fingers over the outline of his face… It was hard to believe that she was the same woman as in the photo. She looked so blissfully happy with Will tucked into her side that she often wondered whether it was actually her staring back at her. She shook her head to try and budge the memories the photo bought back but she was out of luck tonight. It was the end of August 2011 and they had been back together for nearly a month and Maggie had taken a snap of them snuggled up on the sofa one night when they were working late. They were surrounded by reports and Chinese take-out boxes but they had posed for Maggie as she'd gotten her phone out and it resulted in a gorgeous picture - both looked tired but the happiness written over both their faces was priceless.

The following few month had been tough to try and get through – the initial euphoria of being back together wore off pretty quickly once Mac realised Will hadn't been able forgive her. He tried so hard to convince them both that he had but he hadn't – that soon became abundantly clear. The constant comments and arguments that followed were almost as bad as the initial split four years previously and it ended up with them officially being together but spending most of their free time apart. The kisses that were once so passionate were now pecks on the cheek and the love making that had been constant had turned into a once a month kind of thing that they felt they had to do. The relationship (the second time round) was doomed from the start when Mackenzie looked back on it now.

She sighed and once again cursed her damn bad luck where love was concerned. Most people met someone, fell madly in love and managed to live happily ever after. She'd done the first two parts – twice now with the same man – so why was she never allowed the happy ever after? She looked down at the photo again – she'd been in love with this man for ten years now – ten years since she'd first met him and still she sat alone on a cold winter's night dreaming of what could have been.

Fate could go and take a running jump in a lake….

* * *

Six years had passed since Mac had found that letter slid under the door of her apartment. She remembered it so clearly - it was Christmas Eve night and Mac had found the letter as she trudged off to bed. She had sat alone for most of the day – her only companion a bottle of red wine. They had planned a quiet Christmas – just the two of them in his apartment but all hell had broken out the previous morning at work – a forced kiss when he'd gotten into work very late and she could smell alcohol on his breath. She had questioned him as to why he was drinking by 11am and that was it – the biggest of all arguments ended up with her storming out of the building and god knows what happening to him. She had rung Jim when she had gotten home and told him he was in charge for the rest of the day but when she flicked on her TV at 8 o'clock that night Elliot was staring back at her instead of Will. Furious with Will for not even attempting to contact her she switched her mobile off and drunk herself silly.

The following morning had bought a massive hangover but also fresh hope for Mackenzie and she had a plan. She rang Charlie straight away and arranged to meet him - he wouldn't like the fact that she was leaving ACN but hopefully he would see it was for the better good for her and Will – maybe if they weren't on top of each other all day they would be able to sort out the mess they had made of their personal lives. In her eyes – resigning was the only way to fix their relationship and she had finally decided her love for Will was more important than any job. Mac had never meant for Will to think that it was over – that she was running away but he obviously had and that was just one more nail in the coffin as far as their love affair was concerned.

She found the letter under her door the following night and Mac still found it hard to believe that awful argument was the last time she ever saw or spoke to him. But then again, if you yell "I wish I'd never met you" at someone then you couldn't really blame them for running away. She was livid that he had just swanned off on a plane over Christmas whilst she sat at home and crying non-stop for forty eight hours – Happy bloody Christmas indeed.

By Boxing Day, her anger, mixed with her damn stubbornness had taken over and she vowed there and then she did in-fact never want to see Will McAvoy again - Plan B was needed and her quick mind got to work straight away.

But, Christmas 2011 was all a long time ago now and Mac had moved on – well, she told anyone who was willing to listen that she'd moved on but how could she when Will still had such a tight hold or her heart and mind. After Christmas that year she had headed to a new job in Washington but had only lasted a couple of months until she had decided enough was enough - She was un-bearably miserable and the temptation to hop on a plane and turn up at Will's apartment was too much for her every single weekend. He obviously didn't want her as he'd made no attempt to contact her since the letter so she made the huge decision to move back to London – there would be no chance of bumping into Will there and she was certain London, and the love of her family, would be the best place to get on with her life.

She stayed with her parents for a couple of months but that certainly hadn't worked out either so she found herself now, in a two bedroomed apartment in London's trendy East End. Mac was enjoying her new life most of the time - she had a great job, a whole new set of friends and there had even been a few dates but no man ever came close to Will. She persevered with the dates though, determined that out there somewhere was someone who could make her happy enough to move on with her life. She knew she would probably never get the same kind of love that she shared with Will – that kind of love was once in a lifetime sort of thing - but surely there was something for her – a second best kind of love? She'd settle for second best. Fate wouldn't be that cruel to deny her some kind of love and happiness surely?

So – here she was in London – two weeks before Christmas 2017 and still staring at an old photo of Will McAvoy. She sighed, took a sip of her wine and shook her head – annoyed with herself yet again. She shouldn't be feeling like this - it wasn't all doom and gloom - she now had Michael to love and comfort her but not even his un-conditional love could mend her broken heart.


	2. Introducing Michael

Mac slowly slid the letter and the photo back into the shoe box that was filled with pictures and dreams of happier times and closed the lid tightly. She pushed the lid down hard, almost as if she pushed hard enough she could push away the tears and memories.

"This has got to stop" she whispered to herself and roughly wiped the tears from her face.

As she spoke she heard the creak of her bedroom door which could only mean one thing. She wiped her eyes again and spun around to see her beautiful Son standing at the doorway clinging to his favourite teddy bear that his Daddy had bought him. Okay – Will hadn't exactly bought it for Michael but he'd bought it for her years before and Mac had convinced Michael the bear was from his Daddy.

"Hey tiger, what are you doing out of bed so soon?"

"Monsters in my room again Mummy" Michael muttered under his breath…

"Hey – the only monster around here is you! Come here…"

She held out her arms and he raced into them in an instant. Mac pulled him into her as tightly as she could and breathed in his smell… It always amazed her that he happened to appear whenever Mac felt down and cheer her up with just a smile or a hug – it was almost as if he sensed his Mummy needed comforting.

Michael wrapped his tiny little arms round his Mummy's shoulders and snuggled his head into the crook of her neck as Mac gently rubbed his back trying her best to soothe away his night time terrors….

"Mummy? Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" he asked hopefully…

"Of course darling" Mac whispered to her sleepy son…

This had been the routine lately – she'd put him to bed in his own room but it wasn't long until he found his way into Mac's room and her bed. Mac knew she probably should move him back but she couldn't help herself – it helped her to get through the lonely nights with a little mini Will beside her holding hands with her under the covers just like his Daddy used to.

Michael jumped up into her bed and snuggled down under the duvet with his trusted teddy held firmly in his arms… "Sing me to sleep again Mummy" he asked looking so serious…

Mac giggled at his unusual request and ruffled his blond mop of hair gently… "Your Daddy used to say that my singing made the dogs howl"

"Daddy's silly!" Michael answered sleepily.

Mac had made her mind up very early on that she wouldn't lie to Michael about his Daddy. It was bad enough she was lying to Will – or rather, withholding information from Will - she wouldn't do the same to Mikey. Once he had started to ask the questions Mac always knew were coming she told him the truth as best she could to a five year old. She had explained to him that his Daddy didn't live with them but she made also made sure that Michael knew his Daddy loved him very much. It was pretty obvious that he didn't fully understand but he would in time.

After a couple of minutes of gentle singing Mac could see Michaels eyes softly closing… She leant down and pressed the softest of kisses to his forehead… "Night-night sweetheart… I love you"…

"Love you too Mummy" came the sleepy reply…

"Sweet dreams." Mac whispered as she dropped another kiss to the top of his head.

Mac had felt so guilty over the past six years but she'd managed to convince herself there's no way she could have told Will about Michael – she didn't even know which state he was living in now. She had heard he'd left New York but she wasn't even sure that was true. If he hadn't have walked away from her then she's sure she would have told him sooner or later but god only knows what would have happened then. She'd thought long and hard about it whilst she was in Washington but she managed to convince herself that he wouldn't have wanted her to keep the baby and more than anything she didn't want to lumber him with a child and then he'd have to feel they'd need to continue their relationship. In other words, she didn't want him pitying her and end up in a lifetime relationship that was doomed from the start.

That was then though but Michael was now five years old. The more time went on the more Mac knew she was opening up a huge can of worms – she had no idea how much longer she could go on with Will not knowing… She'd even written countless emails over the past two months but hadn't sent a single one – each time she would chicken out knowing that all hell would probably break out when he found out. In her defence, she had even tried to call him a year or so earlier but his mobile or his apartment phone didn't answer. And so email was the only way - but how the hell can you tell someone they're a father, and have been for five years by email?

Fooling Will was easy – she didn't ever see him but how she'd managed to fool her family this long was another thing she couldn't understand. She'd told her parents and Sister that Michael was the result of a drunken one night stand and she had absolutely no idea who the father was. Their disgust and disappointment in her was very evident at the time but that was another story and one she couldn't bring herself to think about tonight. She'd always gotten along well with her family but they seemed to take her second break up with Will worse than she did – especially her Father. How they couldn't tell that her darling five year old boy was Will's child amazed her more and more with each passing day. She didn't see them that regularly but she sent photos to her Father every now and then. To Mac, it was a bit of a give-away that Michael was the spitting image of his father – a head full of blond fluffy hair, a gorgeous smile and those eyes – as blue as the ocean and so full of love when they gazed at Mac.

Mac took another look at her sleeping son – he had been the only thing that had gotten her through the past six years – without him Mac was certain she would have crumpled into a heap many times and maybe not ever recovered. This darling little boy filled her every waking hour with fun, happiness and love and was her saviour…. If he lived to be a hundred years old he'd never understand how much joy and comfort he'd bought to his Mother in her darkest moments.

* * *

Mac was roused from her thoughts by the sound of her mobile ringing – she glanced at the screen to see her Sister's name appear – she knew this call would be coming for the last couple of days. She jumped up and rushed through to the lounge to take the call before it had the chance to wake her sleeping son.

"Hi Em – was just putting Mikey to bed – little angel thinks he's got monsters in his room again!"

Emily was Mac's younger sister by five years and had the most perfect life which pleased her parents no end. Emily had married young and had two wonderful children whom she made her life's work. Emily didn't have a career like Mac and never had done - she stayed at home and looked after her family which Mac's mother approved of – she'd even told Mac once that if she wasn't so determined to have a top flight career that she may have a husband by now rather than bringing up a child alone. Emily was most definitely her mother's favourite – Mac had often wondered what rubbish it was when parents said they didn't have favourites between children – it was so obviously untrue in the MacHale household. Mac readily admitted to herself she was her Father's favourite – (that was until a few years ago) - but at least her Father never showed that to anyone - her Mother made it blatantly clear that Emily was the perfect daughter.

Mackenzie felt almost sorry for her Sister at times… she loved her dearly but she always seemed to be stuck in the middle of Mac and her parents these days – not that Mac put her in that position –Emily put herself in that position by constantly trying to do the right thing – or at least what she thought was the right thing. That's what this call was all about – Mac was certain of it… Emily was chatting away happily about her Children and their happy lives but Mac knew the dreaded conversation about Christmas Day was coming soon enough….

She wasn't wrong – it only took five minutes for her to bring the conversation around to Christmas….

"Mac - I'm sorry to bring this up again – but have you thought any more about Christmas?"

Mac took a deep breath wanting desperately to do anything but have this conversation…. "Em – I know you're trying to do the right thing but I just want to spend Christmas here at home with Mikey"

"But it's not home is it?" Emily reasoned….

"To us – yes" Mac answered honestly… "Look – there's going to be the same old atmosphere if I turn up – Michael's seen enough of me moping and Mum pissed off at me to last him a lifetime"

"They both really want you to be there – they do…" Emily said – referring to their parents of course… "They see less of you now than when you were living in New York….. Please Mac – let's just try and have one big happy family Christmas for once – it's just one day"….

Mac sighed and let her mind wander off as Emily carried on trying to convince her… The thing is – she kind of knew Emily was right but Christmas was always such a tough time for her. However much she tried to forget things she could never get over Will leaving her on Christmas Eve... but... perhaps being with her family would maybe change things this year – it could take her mind of things.

After a while and against all her basic instincts, Mac found herself saying Yes to Emily and she only realised what the hell she'd agreed to when she heard her little Sister squeal down the phone…."Em – just Christmas Day though – I'll drive down in the morning and I'm going home again Christmas night. Ok?"

"Fantastic" Emily replied – thrilled to be getting her family all together on Christmas Day…

"And I warn you Em – the first hint of Mum having a go at me, how I'm living, or how I'm bringing up Michael then I'm straight out of there" Mac warned…

"It'll be fine Mac – I promise – I'll make sure of it."

As Mac made herself a cup of tea less than ten minutes later she couldn't help but wonder what she'd let herself in for – Christmas Day at her parents. How the hell was she supposed to cope with that on top of everything else Christmas held for her.

She couldn't even blame this one on fate – this was her own fault for being so weak-willed when it came to her trying to please her family.


	3. Christmas Eve In London - Part 1

The next ten days flew by and before Mac knew what was happening it was Christmas Eve. She only had an hour until she was due to leave her safe, cosy apartment and begin her two days of playing Christmas Happy families! Somehow Emily had persuaded her to come down on Christmas Eve so they could all wake up together on Christmas morning – it would be just like old times apparently. Mac knew it could never be like old times but she'd given in as she didn't want to disappoint her family – she'd done that enough already.

Mikey had been a ball of excitement all day – He was getting more and more excited by the minute and Mac was finding it hard to keep him in some kind of semi-calm state. He'd spent the last fifteen minutes running round the flat singing every Christmas song he knew and had just started his tenth rendition of Rudolph the Red Nosed reindeer….

Suddenly, with no warning, Michael stopped dead in his tracks and a very serious look appeared on his chubby face..

"What's up Mikey? Forgotten the words again?" Mac joked with her Son…

Michael didn't say anything – he just stood still staring into space - obviously deep in thought…

"Come on – you know how it goes… 'And If you ever saw him – you would even say it glows'…"

Still nothing – Mac was beginning to worry… The little boy looked at his mother and Mac noticed his eyes fill with tears…

"Mikey – you ok darling?" Mac asked starting to get more than a little worried - he never cried unless he'd hurt himself...

"Darling – what's wrong?"

Michael ran across to her as fast as he could and stared up at his Mother his eyes full of unshed tears… "Mummy - will Father Christmas know I'm at Grandpa's house tonight?" he asked like it was the most important thing in the world…. "he won't know where to bring my presents."

Mac melted at his face…. "Oh Sweetheart – of course he will"

"How?" Michael questioned still extremely serious…

Mac sat down on the sofa and tapped her knee… Within a second Michael had clambered up and was listening to his mother as she tenderly wiped away his tears… "Because he's clever - he knows everything darling"

Michael wasn't convinced….. "But we're going to Grandpa's in the car - how will Rudolph & Father Christmas know where Grandpa lives?"

Mac almost giggled to herself – she had to think fast – somehow she and Will had created a very smart little boy… "Remember that letter we wrote to Father Christmas last month? And remember we put Mummy's mobile number on there so he could check you've been a good boy?"

"Yes" Mikey answered – his eyes wide and questioning….

"Well – the other night when you'd gone to bed – one of his elves rung to check how good you'd been and while he was on the phone I told him we'd be at Grandpa's house on Christmas Day… The elf asked where he lived and I told him…. So there's no need to worry – Father Christmas knows."

"Wow" was all that Michael could find to say his eyes and smile so full of belief…. The smile that spread across her Son's face at that moment made Mac's heart melt… Michael flung his arms around her neck and plopped a very wet kiss on her cheek…. "Thanks Mummy – you're the best" he shouted as he jumped off Mac's knee and ran around the room even faster – this time singing Jingle Bells.

These were the moments, as a parent, that Mac longed for Will even more than she usually did. She was desperate to share all of this with him. As gruff as he could sometimes be Will used to love Christmas and to wake up on Christmas morning with a young child was just the most amazing feeling as a parent. A feeling Will hadn't had yet – or had he?

Mac had lost count of the number of times she'd thought about him lately. Her thoughts, regarding Will, all seemed to go in fits and starts with her... She'd be fine for weeks on end but then something would remind her and it would be weeks of worry and what if's to follow. Of course – Christmas was upon them so fate was back again – but this time fate was acting at night and disguising itself as dreams – bringing her the same vivid dream night after night….

The dream was so real and would always start the same – it was a beautiful day with the late summer sun shining brightly. Mac was in a park pushing Michael on the swings and the park was full of families having picnics and kids playing together without a care in the world. As he always did Mikey would run all over the place from the swings to the slides but this one particular day he had fallen over. Mac would run as quick as she could from the bench she was sitting on but a Man playing with a little girl on the slide managed to get there first and helped Michael to his feet…. "Hey fella – you ok" the man would say and that would stop Mac in her tracks – she knew that voice anywhere…. As she looked up she felt as if her heart had stopped beating in her chest. First she noticed the Jeans and blue jumper, and then the black leather jacket. She didn't need to look any further to realise who it was but of course she did – she let her eyes continue slowly up until they locked with his and she came face to face with Will for the first time in six years. "Mackenzie?"

And dammit – that's where she would wake every time – always in the same place of the dream and always with a jump… She never got to speak to him and she never got to meet his new love, to find out his daughter's name and she never got to ask if he was happy. Every detail was so clear to Mac that it had to be true – it was if fate was letting her down gently – telling her that Will was a Father & a husband already - she was looking into a Crystal ball she was certain of it. Mac wasn't surprised though – he said they needed to get on with their lives and a man like Will McAvoy wouldn't stay single for too long.

All kind of questions swam around her head after the dreams which usually stopped her sleeping for the rest of the night… Was there someone new for him? If so - who had he found to love? Was he a Father? What was he doing for a living? He definitely wasn't on TV anymore – She had tried to 'Google' him many times but he seemed to disappear off the planet shortly after he'd left ACN.

Mac knew that she could probably ring Charlie and find out all the details – if anyone would know Charlie would but she refused to do that – the last thing she needed was Charlie thinking she was still in love with Will. No. She hadn't contacted anyone from ACN since she'd left – not even Jim - and she wasn't starting now. She had promised herself six years ago she wouldn't look back when she'd left – she would find another way to find an answer to all her questions.

She hoped fate had dealt Will some happier times now they were apart - all the hurt she suffered would almost be worthwhile if he was happy.


	4. Christmas Eve In London - Part 2

Meanwhile, sitting on a bar stool in a fancy pub in London's West End sat a lonely figure. A once happy man who had everything in life he could possibly want…. A great job, a truly amazing girlfriend and a bright future to look forward to but somehow he'd managed to lose it all through his own foolish actions. He only had himself to blame and Will McAvoy was well aware of that. When he'd ACN six years ago he was a broken man after pushing away the one person he had ever truly loved and he'd never fully recovered.

Will had come to hate Christmas, and in particular Christmas Eve, but here he was sat in a pub waiting for his friend to finish work and together they were going to get well and truly drunk - just like old times! Will's good friend from College lived in London these days and Joel was the one friend Will had kept in contact with for thirty odd years. Somehow, Joel had managed to persuade his friend to come to London for Christmas and get away from all the old memories that New York held for him. Joel has asked him to come visit year after year but Will had always refused – Christmas should be for families he'd always insisted but somehow he had said yes this year. He had no idea why he had given in a couple of weeks ago but one thing he did know was he couldn't go through another miserable Christmas at home – all alone – he wouldn't survive it this year.

Will thought back to that awful Christmas Eve six years ago – he still found it hard to hide the pain he felt over it. It was ten o'clock at night when he'd slid the letter under her door - he managed to walk three steps up the corridor from her apartment before he turned round and stared at the door. Behind that door was his one true love, his best friend and most trusted partner. She was the only person he knew could make him truly happy but even Mac – the overly optimistic woman of his dreams, had given up on them. The row they'd had that day had been the worst of recent weeks…. 'I don't think this can work anymore' & 'I wish more than anything I'd never met you' were two phrases she had screamed at him before she'd stormed away from him. How he'd found the courage to sit down and actually write to her and then to walk up and put the note under her door still amazed him to this day – his heart had shattered into hundreds of pieces as he'd let go of the note – it had felt at the time that he was letting go of any chance of happiness rather than just a letter but the only thing to do was to set her free – her happiness was the only important thing to him at the time. He remembered sliding down the wall outside her apartment praying that Mac would come out and rescue him… For over an hour he sat there with tears rolling down his cheeks but she never came – she slept soundly in her bed while his life fell apart outside her front door.

Will completely disappeared after he resigned. A few weeks in the Caribbean sunshine did nothing to fix him so he briefly went back to New York. He had heard Mackenzie had taken a job in Washington so he followed her there – desperate to find her, to try and fix them but she had disappeared off the face of the earth. After traipsing round every news office in Washington he'd finally persuaded Charlie to tell him where she was working but by the time he'd got to her new office they said she had left two weeks previously. He even stood outside for a couple of days on the trot on the off-chance they were lying but he never saw her. He headed straight back to New York and threatened to beat the crap out of Jim until he told her where Mac was but Jim wouldn't tell. He swore he didn't know but Will didn't believe him – he'd doing anything for Mackenzie and if she had asked him to lie to the death he most certainly would.

He'd missed her by two weeks... Two fucking weeks and then he'd torn himself apart even more as he thought of the days he'd wasted in the Caribbean feeling sorry for himself. Fate. Fate that Mac seemed to talk about so much was certainly having a laugh with him. 'Fuck You Fate' - Will had thought so many times over those miserable months and part of him still thought it now but, these days he had come to accept most things that had happened. He had been seeing a fantastic shrink in Boston (recommended by his now friend, Dr Habib) twice a week and most of the time he was ok with everything mentally. That didn't mean he didn't regret what had happened – he had more regrets than anyone could possibly imagine but he was learning how to deal with his past and his regrets. A huge step forward for Will – he'd often thought how proud Mackenzie would be of him – it was just a shame he couldn't find her to tell her.

These days Will was lecturing law, part time, at schools in the Boston area. He had briefly considered going back into the News industry but he couldn't face the memories – or the thought of doing a show without Mackenzie, so lecturing it was. He had to admit he enjoyed it and slowly he had gotten on with his life. He never considered himself happy but he was okay most of the time and that would have to do for now.

So, he found himself in London for Christmas 2017, to spend Christmas week with his friend Joel, Joel's beautiful wife Kate and their three year old daughter Lucy and Will had to admit he had a good feeling about this week – he had no idea why but he did.

Will was bought out of his daydreams by a slap on the back…

"You'll turn the other customers away with a face that miserable" Joel joked as he hugged his old friend….

Will shook Joel's hand and pulled him for another hug… "Hey – it's good to see you buddy. Sorry - I was miles away there."

"Good flight?" Joel asked as Will ordered a round of drinks...

Joel was the one person Will had confided in over the years. He'd spent many an hour pouring his heart out to his now closest friend. Up until a four years ago they were both in the same boat - Joel was also broken hearted and they'd somehow gotten through it together – they seemed to understand exactly what each other had gone through and had most definitely been there for each other. The only difference was that Joel had managed to put it all behind him and move on – he was now very happily married to Kate and together they had a gorgeous little girl to whom Will was an extremely proud and doting Godfather.

They managed to stay off the topic of love and Mackenzie for a good couple of hours but soon enough, as the whisky begun to take effect, Will had that forlorn look on his face that Joel knew so well...

"You've got that 'Mackenzie' look on your face pal"… Joel commented as he ordered in another round of drinks...

Will chuckled – a sort of sarcastic, bitter chuckle... "It's harder this time of year – I can't seem to get her out of my mind"

"I got news for you - You can't get her out of your mind any time of year"

"Hmmm – you've got a point there" Will admitted as he raised his glass to his friend…. "Happy Christmas"

Joel took a sip of whisky and wondered whether to say what he had been thinking about lately... "So – you've still not tracked her down?"

"No" Will replied abruptly "She's well and truly disappeared my friend – believe me - she doesn't want to be found – I've tried..."

"Have you thought about her parents? Do you know where they live?"

Will shook his head gently... "I don't know where they live but I have a number for them. I've thought about it – about ringing them but I don't know if it's worth all the trouble it could cause. She's probably told them the same thing as she's told Jim – I swear he knows where she is but he's not saying a word – her parents would be the same"

"If you're still in love with her then how's it trouble?" Joel replied quietly...

"What? It's worth messing up her life again? She's probably married with kids by now – I don't want to screw that up" Will murmured sadly... "I was the one who told her to get on with her life."

"Or she could be sitting in Washington or New York all alone over Christmas waiting for you to call" Joel offered hopefully. He knew it was a long shot but Will had to see there was more than one possibility here...

Will didn't say anything for a moment or two – he looked a million miles away in thought... After another sip of his drink he finally looked at Joel... "I wish I still didn't love her so much... How can it still hurt this much? It's been six years for fuck's sake.."

"It's called true love Will – it won't go away if it hasn't by now – not until you do something about it."

"Well, I fucking hate it sometimes you know that?"

Joel ignored the same old whines he'd heard for years now – Will was always worse when he had a few whisky's inside of him...

"Call her parents Will – it's the only way you're going to find her... If she's married then that's it – you'd have to deal with it but there's a chance she's just as miserable as you somewhere"...

Will nodded but didn't say anything...

"Come on Buddy - Fight for her – I can't remember the last time I saw you truly happy" Joel urged as he playfully smacked his friend on the arm...

"Neither can I…" Will replied honestly...

"Then call or go and see her parents after Christmas while you're here – what have you got to lose?"…

"My dignity?" Will mumbled with a slight laugh...

"You already lost that years ago from what I can figure...! Come on - I used to think I'd never be happy again until Kate walked through the door and look at us now. I've left New York and all that crap behind me – you can do the same"

"Yeah – maybe…. I don't know... I need to figure out where her parents live – I have their number but I don't know one side of London from the other… Anyway - you're forgetting Mackenzie hates me – and I don't blame her if I'm honest... I put her through hell..."

"I'm willing to bet she doesn't hate you buddy – angry at you maybe – but she doesn't hate you..." Joel reasoned…

"Anyway – even if she did hate you then - You never know, she might have changed her mind – Time heals."

Will nodded again and took another sip of his drink… Time Heals it's true – but not for him – It was his destiny to live his life loving a woman he'd pushed so far away he couldn't get her back.


	5. Going Home

By four o'clock Mac found herself heading across London in the busy Christmas Eve traffic. She was doing everything she could think of to keep her mind from wandering back to New York and six years ago – their official break up anniversary. In previous years this had been bloody hard to accomplish but Mac had to admit this year was a lot easier so far... Mind you – having an excited five year old in the car was always a good distraction for the mind...

"Mummy – will we be able to put carrots out for Rudolph at Grandpa's house?"

Mac giggled to herself - it never ceased to amaze her the things that little one's found so important at this time of year... "Of course darling" she answered... "And a nice big glass of whisky for Father Christmas – you can't forget him"

"No Silly – not whisky – Father Christmas wants milk" Michael answered deadly serious...

"Not at Grandpa's house! Milk for Rudolph but Father Christmas likes a nice big glass of whisky – you ask Grandpa when you get there!"

Mac smiled as Michael chuckled away in the back seat and then started to sing 'We Wish you a Merry Christmas" all over again. As Mikey sang about figgy puddings Mac let her sub-conscious think of Will... She couldn't help but think what he would be doing right now – was he alone? Did he have a family to celebrate Christmas with? No one should be alone over Christmas Mac thought to herself sadly.

For a brief moment she considered ringing Charlie – maybe she could pretend she's just ringing him to say Happy Christmas and then casually enquire after Will? Would that work? Probably not Mac decided... and anyway – if Will was happy then she wouldn't want to disturb his Christmas by ringing him out of the blue. For the third time that day Mac felt the tears spring to the back of her eyes but she swallowed hard and stopped the tears instantly – she couldn't let Mikey see anything was wrong – she'd managed to hide her worries from him for years – she wouldn't let herself down now. These forty eight hours were going to be harder than she'd imagined – at her own flat she could at least let the tears flow when she was alone but not at her parents – there she had to put up all the barriers and pretend everything was okay...

"I'm going to sing that for Nanny and Grandpa when we get there" Mikey announced from the backseat interrupting her thoughts. Mac smiled at him through the mirror wishing she was suddenly five years old again – oh to be an innocent child – just for the next two days.

0X0X0

With a huge sigh Mac finally pulled up in her parent's driveway forty minutes later. She sat for a moment and took a couple of deep breaths – it shouldn't have to be like this. Surely coming home – especially at Christmas - was something most children looked forward to? So why was Mac filled with utter dread? She finally climbed out of the car a moment later and helped Mikey out – the little boy was so full of excitement that Mac had to give him one of her 'Calm down' talks as they got the bags out and walked up the path to the big red front door...

'Here goes' Mac thought to herself. She lifted her hand to knock on the door but it was instantly answered by a very happy Emily...

"You're here" she squealed – the look of delight on her face almost convincing Mac this would be okay. Mac didn't have the chance to say a word before she was pulled into the tightest of hugs from her younger sister.

"Oh - It's so good to see you Kenzie" Emily whispered into her ear... "Thank you so much for coming"

Mac pulled away slightly a moment later but kept hold of her sister's hands... "I wish I could say it's good to be here right now but I'm terrified."

"Don't be silly" Emily replied in her usual cheerful tone – nothing got Emily down – but then again Emily had a perfect little life – she'd done nothing to fuck up everything when she met the man of her dreams... "It'll be the best Christmas ever – I promise" she added still squeezing Mac's hands tightly...

There was that word 'Promise' again. Mac had heard it too many times in her life now - so much so she had come to hate it. People used it far too easily these days in Mac's opinion – it just spurted out of people's mouths like any other word – much like the word 'Love' she thought sadly. Mac let it pass for now and bit her tongue – she had a feeling she'd be doing that a lot over the next forty eight hours...

Emily looked at Michael standing shyly next to Mac and smiled broadly... "And look at you Mr! How did you grow to be so big?"

"Cause I eat all my vegetables... My Mummy says they make me grow big and strong" Michael answered very matter of factly...

"Well, mummy's right – you must have eaten lots of vegetables since I saw you last 'cause you've grown so tall" Emily replied playing along with her nephew...

"Every day" Michael said proudly which made Mac giggle...

"Hmmm – I serve them every day – you don't seem to eat them all Tiger!" Mac said ruffling his hair... "Come on – let's go find Grandpa while Emily gets the rest of the stuff from the car!"

Mac handed her sister the car keys and then with Michael's hand clasped tightly in hers she made her way down the hallway towards the kitchen. As she did she noticed that old familiar smell to the house and then she saw her Dad sitting at the table drinking a mug of tea - it was almost as if she was only here yesterday not months and months ago. On spotting his Grandpa, Michael wriggled free from Mac's hand and ran towards him as fast as his little legs could take him...

"Grandpa" he shouted as he entered the kitchen and clearly made her father jump...

Michael Senior (otherwise known as Mac's Dad) jumped up out of his seat, picked his Grandson up and swung him around in the air. The one good thing Mac had done in her mother's eyes was name her child 'Michael' after her father...

"How's my favourite boy?" he asked as Mikey giggled and squealed with delight...

"Highly excited" Mac answered from the doorway with a slight crack in her voice. The sight of her Dad with Mikey in his arms bought a tear to her eyes. She adored her Father – she always had done since she was a little girl – they were so alike and Mac had always looked up to him. She could tell he was disappointed how things had turned out for Mac over the past few years but he never let her know – her mother did but her Dad was always so loving and supportive in everything she did. Mac knew he found her situation hard but she appreciated his attempts at doing the right thing by her...

On seeing his Mackenzie leaning against the door frame Michael instantly put his Grandson down and turned to face her... She smiled weakly to her Father and felt almost shy standing there before him...

"And how's my favourite girl eh?" Michael whispered tenderly across the room to his daughter...

Mac smiled again and took a couple of steps towards him... "Never better Dad"...

"It's so good to see you home Mackenzie – it's been too long"

Within a second Michael had closed the small distance between them and pulled his Daughter tightly into his arms... Mac didn't know how long they stood there like that but unfortunately it wasn't long before they heard the front door shut and Emily shout out to Mac... Mac pulled away slightly a tear trickling down her cheek...

"I've missed you so much love" her father whispered...

"I've missed you too Dad" Mac answered honestly as she wiped away the tear...

Their tender moment was interrupted by Emily bursting into the kitchen. Mac pulled away comp letely from her Father and started to take Mikey's coat off...

"Did you bring enough stuff?" Emily asked cheekily smiling at her Sister...

"You have to be prepared for everything with this monster?" Mac answered smartly... "Where is Mum?" she asked – not really wanting to see her Mother but knowing she had to sooner or later...

"She's just popped over to a friend's house to drop off a gift – she'll be back soon" Michael answered...

Emily noticed a slight look of relief appear on Mac's face and decided it was best to leave Mac with their Dad for as long as possible...

"Hey Mikey – how about you come in the front room and play with your cousins whist Mummy has a chat with Grandpa?"

Mikey looked up at his Mother as if waiting for her to give him permission...

"Go on darling – why don't you show Auntie Em just how well you know 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'? I bet she'll even sing it with you...

Mikey looked up at his Auntie in amazement – "You really know that song too?" he asked with wondrous eyes...

Emily giggled and took Mikey by the hand... "Of course I do" she replied... "Come on – you can tell me what you asked Father Christmas to get you"

"Me & Mummy wrote a letter" Michael started to explain to his Auntie... "I asked for an Action man, some new cars and a Puppy" he added proudly...

"A puppy eh?" Emily asked glancing at Mac and raising her eyebrow...

Mac jumped in quickly trying to get the point across that she'd been doing for six weeks now... "But remember I said that Father Christmas can't bring animals to little boys – only toys... You need to remember that Mikey..."

"But Mummy – I've been such a good boy so he might bring me one" Mikey added – his eyes so full of hope...

Emily giggled again at her sister's predicament and quickly made her way out of the kitchen leaving Mac and their Dad alone...

"Cuppa love?"

"mmmm - that sounds lovely – thanks Dad".

As her Father pottered around the kitchen making the tea, Mac strolled over to the kitchen table and sat down. As she did, so many memories came flooding back to her in one moment – memories of her childhood, memories of coming back home six years ago, memories of Mikey being born and sadly, memories of her Mother looking so displeased at her because she didn't know who the Father was. Sometimes she wondered what would be best – telling her parents the truth or letting this web of lies carry on – she was certain they'd be just as disappointed in her actions if they knew the truth...

Mac was bought out of her thoughts by her Dad placing a mug of steaming tea in front of her...

"Thanks Dad" Mac started... "I need this – the traffic was awful"

Michael nodded with a slight smile but the smile soon faded slightly... "Enough of the small talk Mackenzie – your Mother will be home soon so there's time for small talk then!"

Mac giggled – she loved how her Dad knew her so well...

"How are you really darling? You look thin?" he asked from across the table...

"Dad I'm fine" Mac tried to convince her Father. "Honestly I am... I'm thin because Mikey keeps me that way – you try chasing him around for a couple of days and see how much weight you lose!"

Michael looked at his daughter with a look of disbelief on his face but decided to let it go for now – he had been well and truly warned by Emily not to push things too far with Mac...

"Mikey's grown so tall" he said smiling at Mac once again settling on a safer topic...

Mac preferred this conversation – it was easy to talk about her son... "He seems to get bigger every day – It must be all the fresh air!"

"And such a good looking boy" her Father added...

"Well of course – he looks like his Grandpa doesn't he?" Mac said resting her hand on top of her Father's arm lovingly...

"Well, in my honest opinion, I think he looks more and more like his own Father every time I see him." Michael announced to a very shocked looking Mackenzie.


	6. The Man In The Moon

Mac couldn't believe what she was hearing... She had naively thought all this time he hadn't realised but it seemed she was wrong. She desperately tried to think of a smart answer but her heart was beating way too quickly and her mind was a jumbled mess so in the end she tried to act nonchalant...

"His Father?" Mac repeated thinking it would give her a couple of seconds more time to think...

"Mackenzie – are you trying to tell me that Mikey's not Will's Son? He couldn't look more like him if you tried..."

There – the words were out there... For the first time ever someone other than Mac said the words "Mikey, Will & Son' in the same sentence. Mac hung her head slightly but soon felt her Dad's hand lifting her chin so he could once again look in her eyes...

"It's nothing to be ashamed of" Michael said quietly... "Will's a fantastic man."

"Ashamed? What? Of course I'm not ashamed" Mac answered quickly – her insides starting to churn...

"Then why the secret?" Michael asked quietly but with a look in his eye...

"I just didn't want everyone knowing that's all... It's no one's business except mine" Mac answered sounding maybe a bit too defensive...

"I don't understand Mackenzie – the man was the love of your life? Surely Will being Mikey's Father is a good thing?"

Mac didn't know what to say – there was always the truth but she really didn't want to go down that road – she knew she should – but it was easier not too talk about it all – especially on Christmas Eve...

"Dad – can we drop it?" she asked hopefully after a few moments...

"Does Mikey know who his Dad is?" Michael continued ignoring his Daughter's request...

"Obviously we can't drop it" Mac muttered under her breath... "Dad – Mikey's seen pictures of me and Will together and I've told him that the man in the photo is his Daddy... That's about it – right now he's not asking too much more... I know he will one day and I'll cross that bridge when we come to it... I've not lied to him once and I don't intend to – ever".

"And what about Will?"

"What about him?" Mac questioned? She was starting to have had enough with this conversation now...

"Does he know he has a Son?" Michael asked calmly, realising that Mac was starting to get a little irritated...

Mac picked up her mug and wrapped her hands tightly around it – loving the warmth that spread through her hands... She took a sip of her tea and tried hard to ignore her Father but his eyes were gazing at her – she could see the disappointment looking back at her and another part of her heart broke a tiny bit...

"Does he know?" Michael repeated...

Mac took a deep breath and met her Father's eyes... "No Dad – he got on a plane and left me before I even knew I was pregnant..."

"Don't you think you should tell him?" came the reply not even a second later...

"How Dad? I have no idea what State he's even living in? I've called both numbers I have for him, left messages and nothing back"...

"But Mac..."

"NO DAD" Mac said way louder than she'd ever intended... She didn't care though – she'd just about had enough of this already – she was tempted to grab Mikey and just head home but she knew that would upset her little boy way too much now he was here... "He walked away from me – not the other way around."

"Well, that doesn't sound like William" a voice from the doorway said... "He doesn't seem the sort to walk away without good reason".

Mac sighed and closed her eyes for a second - that's all she needed – her Mother butting in on the conversation – she hadn't even heard her come in. God only knows how long she'd been standing there and how much she'd heard. She stood up and plastered a smile across her face... "Hi Mum" she said as she made her way over to the door and placed a kiss on her Mother's cheek.

Her Mum smiled at her and pulled her into a brief hug... "I've just seen little Michael in the front room – he's adorable Mackenzie... such a well mannered little darling."

Mac wasn't ready for that – she wasn't ready for her Mum to say something good about Mikey and for a moment it took her so much by surprise that she didn't know what to say. The moment was soon gone though and Mac sat back down at the table next to her Dad... "Every child needs a Father" her Mother said as she busied herself making a cup of tea...

"We're doing fine..." Mac mumbled under her breath in reply but even she didn't think she sounded convincing...

"Mackenzie – I'm sure you're a wonderful mother but not even you can be a Mother and a Father to a child... I'm just saying every child needs a Father – especially boys."

Mac swallowed the lump that was beginning to grow in her throat and stared into her mug – she couldn't believe she'd been cornered like this already. The one thing she didn't want was a deep conversation about Mikey and family and within ten minutes of walking through the door and she was in the middle of some kind of hell. She looked up at her Dad - her eyes pleading with him to let it go – change the conversation – anything. She could just about handle her Dad talking to her about this but not her Mother – please not her Mum.

Everyone seemed to take the hint – the minute she had poured her tea her Mother announced she was going to play with her Grandson while she had the chance and disappeared out of the kitchen as quickly and as quietly as she'd appeared. Michael slid his hand across the table and took Mac's hand in his...

"You know what she's like" he muttered under his breath... "Don't let her upset you."

Mac snorted and shook her head – she had no idea how her Dad, one of the nicest, kindest men who had ever lived, put up with her Mother for the last forty five years – he deserved a medal in Mac's opinion. Mac sighed and squeezed his hand... She wanted this conversation over – she had to bring it to an end...

"Dad – we're fine – Mikey & I... And I promise I will deal with Will the first opportunity I can. I know it needs to be done – I keep wording emails to him, I want to tell him – I really do... I just don't know how to deal with it right now and especially by email... It's hard and it's all gotten out of control now…"

Michael nodded and smiled lovingly at his eldest daughter... "I know it's difficult darling – these kind of things always are…. But the boy's five years old already Mac – before you know it time will have passed so quickly and it'll be too late... Don't deny Will the happiness young Michael brings you. I understand it's difficult with Will living in America and you here – but you can sort this – it's not too late to fix everything..."

"How long have you known?" Mac asked quietly...

"I've suspected from the beginning darling if I'm honest... But the last photo you sent us – it's just like looking at Will - those were the first words out of your Mother's mouth..."

Mac smiled, genuinely happy about that... There was something that pleased her immensely that Mikey looked so much like Will. Mac stood up – she suddenly felt the need for a hug from her Son but before she could leave Michael gently caught her wrist….

"Are you happy darling?" he asked, hope radiating from his eyes…

"I love my little boy more than anything in the world" Mac answered after a moment's thought…

"Of course you do but that's not what I asked…. are you happy?"

Mac sighed – why was such a simple question so difficult to answer? Finally she managed to find an answer – it may not have been the truth but it was an answer…. "Most of the time Dad – yes…"

Michael stood and placed a soft kiss on his daughter's cheek…. "I really wish I believed that Mackenzie."

* * *

Ten minutes later and Mac found herself in the spare bedroom upstairs unpacking her things. So far this trip was everything she'd dreaded it would be. She could only last five minutes in the front room with her Mother before she had excused herself to unpack – it wasn't so much what her mother said – it was how she said things that Mac knew she was somehow having a dig or disapproving of her choices in life. Only another twenty eight odd hours she thought to herself as she gazed out of the window to the park in the distance.

She thought over and over about the things her Dad had said – she knew every single point he'd made was valid – he was hardly ever wrong about anything but it was just all easier said than done as far as Will was concerned. She should have fixed this five years ago – she knew that these days – but now, the longer she had left it the harder and harder it was. She'd fucked up her life with Will a long time ago and if there was no chance of forgiveness six years ago then there definitely wasn't now – especially when she finally told him about Mikey.

She sighed and suddenly caught a glimpse of the moon high up in the sky– it looked beautiful tonight – a perfect round shape and so very bright. As she stared she was suddenly reminded of a late Summers evening six years ago...

_It was September 2011 and Mac was standing on the balcony at Will's apartment... They'd been back together for exactly two weeks and she couldn't remember a happier period in her life... Will was standing behind her with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and his nose nuzzled in her neck as Mac gazed out across the city she loved so much. Every now and then he'd drop soft kisses along her collarbone and then snuggle back up to Mac..._

_She sighed and closed her eyes tightly at the pure bliss she was feeling... At times like this she had to remind herself that this was real life and it wasn't a dream. Everything seemed so good – life surely couldn't be this happy could it?_

_"Penny for your thoughts" Will whispered in her ear..._

_Mac smiled and twisted herself to kiss him on the lips – something she was still getting used to – just kissing him when she wanted... "I was just thinking how beautiful the moon is tonight" she whispered back gazing at the moon in the sky high above New York…_

_Will sighed and moved so he was standing beside Mac, leaning on the railings with one arm still wrapped tightly round her waist…. "When I was a kid and... you know... things were happening with my Father... I found my Mum talking to the moon once…. I was only about ten and I couldn't figure out what she was doing… so, like a kid does, I asked who she was talking to... She told me so simply - there was a man in the moon and he'd cheer her up when she was feeling down..." Will stopped for a moment and laughed quietly to himself… "I thought she was crazy but then she pointed out a shape to me – trying to convince me there was a man in there."_

_Mac noticed the far-away look in his eyes – he was transported back to years ago and suddenly lost in his own little moment… At first Mac didn't know what to do or whether she should say something or not…so rather than spoil his moment, she leant her head on his shoulder and snuggled in as tightly as she could – just so he knew she was there for him. A moment or two later, Will dropped a tender kiss on the top of Mac's head and quietly carried on… "She used to tell me that you could tell all your troubles to the man in the moon and that if you wished hard enough he could make your wishes come true"… He chuckled to himself again as if he couldn't believe what he was saying… "I didn't believe it much you know – not as a ten year old even… but… I came to realise as I got older – it was her way of coping with what was happening – it was her way of you know – talking to someone about her troubles."_

_As Mac gazed up into his eyes she noticed his eyes full of un-shed tears at the thoughts of his Mother... He went to speak again but then stopped and shook his head slightly – his words obviously getting caught in his throat..._

_ "What?" Mac whispered, rubbing his forearm gently, hoping it would encourage him to carry on..._

_"You'll think I'm stupid"_

_"Of course I won't" Mac replied and reached for his hand... "You know you can tell me anything" she whispered lovingly..._

_Will nodded and slowly leant in for the softest of kisses… When he pulled away a moment later he gently rested his forehead on hers…_

_"Back then... with Mum... I didn't believe it… but…" _

_He stopped again – just for a moment – and then pulled his head back slightly so he could look her in the eyes…. " God, this sounds stupid... but… when you was away - you have no idea how many times I wished... when you were in the Middle East... I looked at the moon and wished so hard that you'd be safe"... Will seemed almost embarrassed as he finished speaking and automatically pulled Mac into a hug - instantly burying his head in her neck..._

_"Oh Will…." _

_Mac simply didn't know what else to say - she wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could and pressed tiny tender kisses onto his neck... They stayed stood like that for a couple of minutes until Will pulled away slightly - she was surprised to hear him speak again so soon..._

_"I was so worried about you at the time Mac... I prayed every night you'd be okay – that you'd look after yourself and that somehow I'd see you again... Some nights I used to stare at the moon through the window from my bed and think that the world wasn't that big a place because whatever happened, wherever we were, we were both sleeping under the same moon." He shook his head again and offered her a slight smile... " I told you it was stupid" he murmured quietly..._

_The emotion of what he was saying became too much for Mac and before she could stop and think she felt tears roll down her face... Will slowly raised his hand to wipe the moisture from her cheeks before crushing his lips against hers. The kiss was so gentle and loving – not like the hot, passionate kisses they'd shared recently and Mac was glad he was holding her so tightly – she was sure her legs would give out on her otherwise._

_After a minute or so Will pulled away slightly and wiped the fresh tears from her face... "I love you Mackenzie... I truly do."_

_"I love you too darling" Mac whispered as more tears crept out of her eyes... She smiled through her tears and briefly pressed her lips to his again... "Does it scare you?" she asked almost childlike a minute or so later... "It does me... it terrifies me sometimes how much I love you"..._

_Will nodded knowingly but there was a smile a mile wide across his face – a smile that was full of happiness and hope for the future... "Yup – all the time..." he answered simply but honestly... _

_"But it's a different kind of scared this time" Mac whispered into his neck as he continued to hold her... "Last time – I didn't know what to do being scared... I was stupid... but not now... this time I don't care how scared I am – I'm just going to keep holding you, kissing you and loving you and I know it'll be okay"..._

_Will squeezed her tight and kissed her again – softly and tenderly... "It's for ever this time – I'm not letting you go again my darling... I promise"_

_Mac couldn't even describe how happy she felt at that moment –that was all she had ever wanted for the past few years – to be in his arms, to hear him say he loved her and he had even promised it was forever. Things couldn't get much better she thought to herself as he once again pulled her into his body and kissed her for what seemed like hours – it was almost as if he was trying to make up for all the kisses they'd missed out on over the years..._

Mac jumped slightly as she suddenly felt a little arm on her leg and she looked down to see Mikey gazing up at her... "Hello gorgeous" she said as she reached down and lifted him up into her arms... "I didn't hear you creep in little one"...

"What you looking at Mummy?" Mikey asked as he followed her eyes out to the sky... "aahhhhh" he suddenly squealed before she could answer... "You're looking for Father Christmas!"

Mac giggled and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek... "You caught me!" she joked and then added... "We need to get you to bed early after dinner – the sooner you go to sleep the sooner he comes"...

Mikey wriggled down to the floor instantly and started to pull his Pyjamas from their bag... "Hey, hey – not now tiger - we've got to eat tea first with Nanny & Grandpa..."

"But Mummy, I want to go to sleep now – so that Father Christmas can bring me my Puppy..."

Mac decided to ignore that comment – she'd deal with Puppy disappointment in the morning! Mikey had other thoughts though... "Mummy? Have you been a good girl like I've been a good boy?" he suddenly asked out of the blue...

Mac sat on the bed and Michael clambered up before she'd even got comfortable... "Have I been a good girl?" she repeated... "hmmm – what do you think?" she teased...

Michael snuggled into his mummy's chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her neck, gently stroking her hair as he did (another Will mannerism Mac would think to herself each time he did it)... "I think you're the best Mummy in the world... and you eat all your vegetables... so that means you're a good girl so Father Christmas will bring you a puppy too"...

Mac laughed out loud and yet again wondered at the innocence of children... As she enjoyed the feeling of Mikey in her arms she let her eyes wander back to the moon and that night six years ago. She didn't want a puppy or anything else she was likely to receive gift wise this Christmas – all she wanted was the love of her Son and a man she knew she could never have again. As good as Father Christmas was she didn't think he was up to that kind of gift... Not Father Christmas, the tooth fairy, the Easter Bunny or even the man in the moon could bring her what she truly longed for.

* * *

A mile away, across the park, in the spare bedroom of Joel & Kate's house in West London, a slightly tipsy Will stared out at the massive park below him – as always on nights so dark he looked up to the moon and made the same wish he'd made so many times over the last six years. Even though the man in the moon hadn't worked his magic yet he still hoped and prayed that his Mother was right – if you wished hard enough then the man in the moon can make your wishes come true.


	7. A Walk In The Park

Mac took in a huge gulp of fresh air and sat herself down on the bench opposite the swings – she felt like her head was about to explode any moment and would have given her left arm to be sat at home in her cosy little apartment with Mikey right now. At home she could bury her head in the sand and ignore all her worries – here she was being made to face them head on which in turn was setting her mind thinking about all the mistakes she'd been making recently. Not exactly a great way to spend Christmas Mac thought to herself. She looked around and watched the post Christmas Dinner fun going on all around her but still she couldn't bring herself to smile. There were dogs being walked in the bright winter sunshine, children on bikes, roller skates, skateboards all trying out their new Christmas presents - all having fun on this most special day of the year – everyone except for her.

The day had started so well and so happily… Mac had been woken, extremely early, by one very excited little boy who was thrilled that Father Christmas had in fact remembered that they were staying at his Grandparents house. Mac had loved the first hour of the day – just the two of them whispering away and laughing as Mikey opened his very large Christmas stocking which Father Christmas had stuffed with presents. Breakfast with the whole family had been fine and Mac had even managed to get through the compulsory Christmas morning Church service that had to be attended in the McHale household. She'd somehow kept Mikey quiet throughout Church and was only a little bit ashamed that she'd just about managed that by bribing him with the promise of more presents to come once they'd got home.

As she sat in Church that morning thinking about Christmas pasts she'd sworn to herself that she'd forget Will and all the recent thoughts she'd been having about him lately and do her best to be the life and soul of the party for the day – it was only one day after all – she should be able to do that easily enough. Will would have to wait until the new year but that was definitely one resolution that she was determined to keep though –she'd even devised a plan to talk to Charlie and find out where he was. She knew it would be difficult and she knew she was probably going to ruin any dreams she harboured of future happiness but her Father was right – she couldn't deny Will his chance at Fatherhood any longer and she couldn't put off telling him any longer. All that was a problem for the new year though.

Her 'Life & Soul of the party' plan lasted exactly twenty minutes – it had gone down the drain the moment she had heard her Mother gossiping to one of her Church cronies about the lack of a Father figure in her Grandson's life and after that things had gone downhill pretty rapidly. As much as she tried to ignore her, and she had tried, Mac couldn't bear the way her Mother made her feel. Somehow, she made her feel inadequate at absolutely everything even though Mac knew she wasn't. In her Mother's (very old fashioned) opinion a Career was a definite 'no-no' once you were a Mother – there was no way you could ever combine the two and the fact that Mac sent Mikey to a child minder five times a week after school was a deadly sin – according to Mrs McHale. This conversation had been fully discussed over drinks before Christmas dinner - almost as if Mac wasn't there - and how Mac had kept her anger in tact was mainly due to the uncomfortable look on her Father's face throughout the conversation.

The final straw for Mac and her plan had been her Mother insisting that Mikey couldn't open the rest of his presents until he'd eaten his brussel sprouts like his clever cousins had. Mac was fully prepared to bite her tongue and say nothing when her mother upset her but the tears that had filled Mikey's eyes over the sprouts comments was much too much for Mac. She had lifted Mikey from his chair and carried him upto their bedroom fully intending to go home but as usual Emily had put herself in the middle and calmed everything down.

So at this moment Emily & her husband Mark were playing twister with all the kids whilst Mac had opted for a lonely walk in the park to calm down a little and clear her head. Emily had pleaded with her to ignore her mother and stay around for the rest of the day but Mac was so sorely tempted to go home - not even the look of upset on her Father's face would convince her to stay down here a moment longer than she'd have to. The important thing Mac supposed was that, the sprouts incident aside, Mikey seemed to be having the most fantastic time with his cousins and his Grandpa and she knew she didn't want to upset him and take him home too early.

A few minutes later, Mac felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and quickly looked at the text from her sister – it was a picture of Mikey in the most ridiculous of twister positions and of course, as Emily obviously thought, it put a big smile on Mackenzie's face. Looking around her again, Mac finally managed to smile at the fun other families were having on this beautiful Christmas Day… it was freezing cold but the winter sun was so bright today – you could almost think it was a Summer's day if it weren't for the frost bite Mac was convinced she would get if she sat around moping much longer.

Just as she was thinking about heading back to her parents, Mac's attention was suddenly taken by a little girl on the swings – she could only have been around Mikey's age but she was having the most fantastic time. She was squealing with delight each time the man behind the swing pushed her higher. Mac didn't know why but she just couldn't seem to take her eyes off the little girl – maybe it was the laughter – maybe it was the pure happiness radiating from her or maybe it was the fact that she seemed vaguely familiar but Mac found her almost magnetic – like there was some strange force in the air. Then, as the swing slowed down and the man walked around the front to stop the swing Mac saw the force – or she thought she did – she couldn't quite decide…. The man standing a few feet away from her was so like Will it was untrue – it could be a twin brother Mac thought to herself.

Mac stared and stared in complete amazement for at least two minutes... She soon started to doubt her eyes though…. Surely it wasn't him was the first thought that went through her mind followed by about a hundred other thoughts in less than ten seconds. Mac blinked her eyes a couple of times, convinced something or someone was playing some mean trick on her… surely it couldn't be Will? She tried to stand but for some reason her legs were shaking and didn't want to move. She closed her eyes yet again and shook her head trying desperately to clear her jumbled brain. No – it was her mind playing tricks on her she finally decided – she'd dreamt about him non-stop last night and this was just her muddled, exhausted brain being cruel to her – she had to get home and she had to get some rest.

Mac looked away again but something made her look back instantly - it looked so like him that Mac couldn't move.

"Will"…..

She hadn't meant to say his name and she definitely hadn't meant to say it so loud but somehow it had blurted out of her mouth before she could stop herself. A second later as the little girl looked over towards her Mac felt utterly stupid, like she was going mad – seeing things even. If she were in New York maybe she'd believe it but here in London ? No way.

Again, Mac blinked her eyes – desperate to somehow wake up but as she gazed across at the little girl gently tugging on the man's arm she started to realise this wasn't a dream – it was real… He was really there – either that or Mac was booking herself into the nearest hospital as soon as she could.

How had this happened Mac was thinking - Will McAvoy – the love of her life – the man she'd been praying and dreaming about for weeks, months, years even was standing just ten feet away from her.

If that wasn't fate then what was?

Will looked up briefly as the little girl tugged his arm again but immediately looked away again – not quite sure what he was supposed to be looking at… But then he heard it for the second time – his name - so quietly spoken this time but it was definitely his name and he was pretty damn sure it was her voice – he'd know it anywhere. Slowly he looked up again – his hand still clasped tightly with the little girls and for a moment he froze - he was well and truly stuck to the spot… "Mac?" he whispered under his breath…. "Mackenzie? Is that you?"

For a moment it was almost if time stood still for Mac – She was still sat on the bench her legs still refusing to move but Will seemed to be moving – albeit very slowly towards her – almost dreamlike. Their eyes had locked moments before and that's when she finally realised this was real – he was really here.

A moment later, Mac finally managed to stand and she let a small nervous smile creep onto her face…

"Billy?" she questioned as he got within a couple of feet of her… "Oh God – I don't believe it – it's really you?"

Mac tore her eyes away from his and for a moment and looked Will up and down… he looked like he'd lost weight and also like he'd aged a few years but he still looked damn good – just as she'd always remembered… After a few seconds Mac slowly stepped forward a few steps towards him. She was nervous - terrified even - and she couldn't believe quite how loudly her heart was thumping in her chest – she was certain Will must be able to hear it from where he was standing, but if he did, he wasn't showing it - In fact, he wasn't showing any emotions whatsoever.

Finally they stood before each other – for the first time in six long years… Will was gazing into her eyes – totally dumbstruck… Mac managed another weak smile but she had absolutely no idea what to say – how do you suddenly greet the man you're in love with after six years apart? What do you say? How do you tell him he has a Son and oh – by the way - 'Is there any chance I can spend the rest of my life with you because I've been missing you like crazy?'

Neither had any idea of how long they were standing there but Will was suddenly bought back to life by the little girl pulling on his arm... Finally he remembered where he was and who was standing in front of him and cleared his throat with a gentle cough – he shook his head in amazement:

"Mac? It's really you?" he whispered – not knowing what else to say...

Mac didn't know what to say either... so she simply nodded her head, biting her lower lip as she always did when she was tentative...

"I can't believe it" Will continued in disbelief lifting his arm and gently touching Mac's – almost as if he had to feel she was there to believe it... "I heard my name... thought I was hearing things – seeing things…"

Mac let a small smile spread across her face – she still couldn't believe he was here... She'd thought about him all night long last night and somehow fate - destiny – whatever it was had bought them here together in London on Christmas Day. Suddenly Mac was in love with fate again….

She looked up to see a confused but happy look on Will's face... "God… What the hell are you doing here?" Mac asked taking another small step towards him...

"I could ask you the same thing" Will murmured back, still shaking his head in disbelief...

"I live here these days" Mac replied quietly, feeling more relaxed the wider Will's smile grew...

"You're kidding? No wonder I can't bloody find you anywhere across the Eastern Seaboard back home"... Will replied almost chuckling...

Mac giggled too but then it hit her a moment or two later – what he'd said... He couldn't find her? Had he been looking for her? Her heart that had been beating double its normal speed seemed to speed up even more...

"Find me?" she whispered feeling way shyer than she should do in front of him...

"Yeah" Will replied – unable to take his eyes off her... "You live here? Really? In London?"

Mac smiled and nodded again... "Yup... about six years now" she started... "Just after we..."

She stopped herself – she had been about to say after we broke up but somehow she couldn't bring herself to say the words... She looked up at Will and instantly realised he understood just what she was trying to say and maybe even what she was feeling. Still shaking his head, Will lovingly looked Mac up and down, then closed the small distance between them and, without hesitation, pulled Mac into his arms and held her tighter than she could ever recall. As soon as Mac felt his arms wrap around her she thought her legs were going to give way... The tingles that were rushing around every muscle and nerve in her body right now were now taking over her brain and somehow she found that she'd lost the ability to speak, think or do anything but enjoy the feeling of once again being held in Will's arms.

She opened her eyes a moment or two later to see a pair of gorgeous bright blue eyes staring up at her and Will. As much as Mac longed to stay exactly where she was for the next ten years she couldn't help but pull away from Will slightly and look down at the blond haired little beauty... "Hello there" Mac murmured which bought Will out of his dumbstruck haze...

"Oh... hey..." He bent down on one knee and pulled the little girl into him and pressed a soft kiss to her temple...

"Hey Lucy – I want you to meet a special friend of mine"...

Mac tried to swallow the small lump that was growing bigger by the second in her throat and smiled at the little girl – she was doing her best to hide the disappointment that was slowly engulfing her. Her dreams were right – he had a daughter and Mac inwardly scolded herself for the feelings of almost hatred she suddenly felt inside for this adorable little girl…

"Lucy - This is Mackenzie... Mac – this is Lucy"...He smiled before turning to Mac again and adding "Lucy's my God Daughter..."

Lucy timidly hid her face in Will's neck and Will chuckled at her obvious shyness. "She's not usually this quiet" Will announced as he stood up and gently took Mac's hand again unable to stop himself from feeling her – holding her somehow – even if it was only her hand….

"God Daughter?" Mac questioned quietly – secretly feeling over joyed at the fact Lucy wasn't his daughter – she knew it was probably a little mean but she couldn't help it – she wanted Will to be Mikey's Father only and not someone else's Daddy.

"Yup – you remember Joel? My old college friend?"

Mac nodded, all the while trying to keep the happiness from showing too much – she wasn't his daughter was all Mac could comprehend right now...

"Well he lives across the park there these days – has done for about four years now…. This little one needed some fresh air after lunch and I thought Joel & Kate could do with an hour on their own so old Uncle Will volunteered for park duty!"

Mac smiled and looked down at Lucy – she really did look so cute with her hand clasped tightly in Will's and then and there it suddenly hit her that she had to tell him about Mikey. She'd been so busy being shocked and taking all this in that for a moment she'd forgotten completely about Mikey and the fact Will didn't know he had a Son. She looked across at Will and couldn't help but notice how relaxed he seemed with Lucy which instantly erased most of her worries about him maybe wanting a child.

As Will continued to smile lovingly at her all Mac could think about was telling him but, she also knew she had to play this extremely carefully if she stood any chance of getting out of this with any kind of relationship intact. If her mind wasn't so frazzled and muddled she could attempt to formulate a plan but all the moment all she could think of was Will being here and him holding her in his arms.

* * *

**"Some things are destined to be - it just takes us a couple of tries to get there."**


	8. Time To Talk

Half an hour later and Will & Mac were sat on the bench together watching Lucy play on the little slide. After the initial shock had subsided conversation had flowed so quickly between the pair – they'd managed to catch up on each other's lives completely - apart from the one obvious thing that Mac still hadn't managed to bring up.

As they sat and chatted happily Mac hadn't missed the fact that Will had sat himself so close to her that their thighs were pushed tightly together and almost immediately she felt another one of those tingles that seemed to have invaded her body for the last thirty minutes.

Will glanced up to check on Lucy and then back at Mac… "God - you look great Mac…. "

Mac giggled, still amazed at the fact that Will was sat here with her – second by second she was feeling more relaxed and even finding words were not so hard to find... "You don't look so bad yourself"

"What even with this grey hair?" Will joked, pointing to his temples which were showing a few grey hairs….

"It looks good on you…. Makes you more distinguished…" she replied honestly...

Mac couldn't stop smiling as Will gazed down into her eyes... She hadn't expected it to go like this when she finally met him again – she'd expected it to be exactly the same as last time – hurt, loathing, punishments, arguments but it wasn't – it was almost as if they were old friends meeting up after all this time – not ex-lovers who stupidly separated on a string of arguments and mis-trust. Will seemed so totally different this time around – there was no hatred in his eyes – he seemed relaxed, in control and had an almost contented, settled, feel about him...

"You have no idea how good it feels to see you again" Will murmured as he linked his arm through hers... "This is the best Christmas present ever"...

Mac couldn't help but gaze into his eyes again and to her amazement she saw a sight she'd seen so many times before but thought she'd never see again – a look of love. At that moment a part of her – the hopeful part of her - thought that maybe, just maybe, they stood a chance if he took the 'Mikey' news well...

Mac, feeling all of a sudden overcome with emotion, looked away shyly but almost immediately felt her chin being lifted up by Will's hand... "How do you still have this hold over me huh?" he asked so faintly that it melted Mac's heart a little… "This is almost like a dream you know…. I can't believe I've found you after all this time…."

A gust of wind blew around them and Will automatically pushed the few strands of hair that had fallen over Mac's face behind her ear and then picked up her hand so it was held tightly in his… "Mac… I know this is quick but I can't help myself – I've wasted way too much time already…. Look - I promised myself if I ever saw you again I'd do all I could do make things right between us… I don't know how but somehow I'll try – I have to try…."

Mac didn't know what to say – she knew she wanted that more than anything but she still had the tiny little task of telling him he was a Father – a task that was probably going to result in him not wanting to ever speak to her again.

Without saying another word Will pulled Mac's hand up to his mouth and gently pressed his lips against her knuckles. Mac wanted nothing more than him to do that to her face, her cheeks, her lips - everywhere… It had been so long since she'd let anyone kiss her – especially Will – that she had completely forgotten what it felt like. Her head felt almost foggy – she has so many thoughts flying around her mind and so many things that she wanted to say or rather needed to say.

Will looked across at Lucy playing on the slide still and then glanced at his watch...

"Do you have to go?" Mac asked all of a sudden panicking at the thought of him leaving so soon...

Will nodded but his eyes showed a similar sort of panic... "Joel & Kate have to go to Lucy's Grandmothers for the evening... I should get her back or they'll be worried soon"….

Again, they both looked deep into each other's eyes – there was that look of love again – he couldn't hide it if he tried and that was what was surprising Mac – he wasn't even trying to hide it. This wasn't the old Will – he'd hugged her, he'd held her hand, kissed her hand and now he was looking at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world…

Will squeezed Mac's hand bringing her out of her thoughts…. "Hey – how about you walk with me? Joel only lives ten minutes away… "when they go out – we can talk some more…"

His eyes looked so full of hope but Mac couldn't help but think of her family – and indeed Mikey – back at her parent's house waiting for her… "Will.. I can't – not tonight…"

She didn't get much of a chance to say anything else before Will gripped her hand tightly and interrupted her… "Please Mac…. I've been looking for you for so long and I always swore to myself that if I ever saw you I wouldn't let you go again without us at least talking things through… please… We owe each other that much surely?"

"But it's Christmas Day" Mac answered quietly… "This isn't the right time…"

"Fuck Christmas Day Mac – let's make it the right time because I don't' know about you but I've been waiting six years to have this conversation - I don't want to wait another day…"

Mac took a deep breath as if about to say something but then let it straight out again… She knew she needed to talk to him and as soon as possible but for some reason – this just all felt like it was happening way too quickly…. An hour ago Will was nothing but a distant dream, a memory from the past but suddenly he was here – wanting to talk and talk about them seriously by the sound of things….

"Oh god… Sorry." Will suddenly blurted out – a look of utter distress clearly etched on his face…. "I didn't even think Mac…. Do you have a husband? Boyfriend or someone waiting at home for you?"

For a moment Will felt like the biggest dick in the world – he hadn't even considered that she'd be with someone again and here he was asking telling her he needed to have a serious talk… Of course it made sense – why she seemed so hesitant – someone like Mac wouldn't be single for too long – he'd always known that…. "I'm sorry." He whispered again so softly that Mac could hardly hear it….

Mac felt his hand loosen in hers and already she felt cold and empty inside…. Looking at the disappointed look on his face she knew there and then what she had to say… "I'm single Will – there's no one waiting for me…"

"Really?" Will asked quickly – a look of triumph returning to his face all too quickly….

Mac nodded and smiled widely when she heard him whisper "Me too" a second later….

"Funnily enough – I left my heart in New York six years ago" Mac whispered staring down at their joined hands…. "No one else really stands a chance – they never have done…"

Will nodded and let the smile slip from his face as the realisation of what happened six years ago was written clearly across Mackenzie's face. Although Mac was feeling pretty much in control of her emotions Will was starting to struggle…. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and never let her go. He wasn't sure what wonderful twist of fate had bought them together but he was damn sure that he wasn't going to let her leave him today until she knew how he felt.

Picking up her hand again, Will squeezed it then tenderly covered it with his own… "Come back with me… We'll talk… have a drink… please Mac – I've missed you so much…. I've been wanting to find you ever since I got back to New York… You know we need to talk and it's Christmas after all? A time for forgiving?" he added hopefully….

Mac sighed and squeezed his hand tightly… "I've come to hate Christmas over the past few years" she whispered sadly hardly able to look at him as she said the words but clearly remembering that awful Christmas six years ago….

"Me too" he replied in a heartbeat – the sadness in his eyes matching hers…

They'd only been together for half an hour but the moment Mac had gazed into eyes as he'd replied she could tell that he was un-happy – just as Will could probably tell she was un-happy too – they knew each other far too well to be able to hide things like that from each other.

Yes - this was quick – and yes - it was the oddest day ever to be having a heart to heart but there really was no time like the present for Mac at that moment – she knew if she tried to put it off for a day or two then it was only going to cause her more anxiety…. No – this needed to be done.

"Okay for the talk" she finally answered quietly feeling a dread inside at the thought of breaking his heart once again as she probably would when she told him about Michael.

Will on the other hand seemed overjoyed… He jumped up and pulled Mac to her feet and once again took hold of her hand as they made their way towards Lucy and the slides….

"I can't believe you're here!" he said happily… "Best Christmas - Ever." he added simply and gripped Mac's hand just a tad tighter.

* * *

Two hours later and Mac was feeling more apprehensive than she had felt since her time in the Middle East and probably because for the first time in her life she wasn't in control of events. She had politely spent an hour and a half chatting with an extremely surprised & over-joyed Joel & Kate and an exceptionally overly excited Will. Then she spent twenty minutes on the phone to Emily convincing her she was ok and had just bumped into an old friend. Mac could tell Emily wasn't buying the 'old friend' excuse but she had promised to tell her everything the moment she was home and Emily seemed to at least accept something important was happening once she'd been promised an explanation. More importantly Em had agreed to look after Mikey for a couple of hours which was Mac's main reason for ringing.

Now though, Joel, Kate & Lucy had gone out for the evening and it was just Mac and Will again. The elation she had felt for the past couple of hours was slipping away by the second and more than anything Mac was trying to figure how to start a conversation she knew would probably end up in the biggest of all arguments.

Will noticed the troubled expression that had taken over Mac's face and gently reached for her hand…. "Hey - finally alone eh?" he murmured and smiled at Mac who simply nodded in reply.

"Relax" he whispered as he edged a tiny bit closer to Mac... "It's just me."

They were sat on the sofa and after a couple of moments Will ever so gently leaned in and brushed his lips against Mac's…. Mac hadn't expected that and she knew she should stop him – they seemed to be moving faster than a rollercoaster but she couldn't – she had longed for this for six long years – how could any woman stop herself from kissing him back? She'd never been able to say no to Will McAvoy and she wasn't about to start saying No now - not when it made her insides tingle like that.

Will pulled his head back a moment later and couldn't help but smile – inside he felt like a giddy sixteen year old in love…. "Mac" he started but Mackenzie soon placed two fingers gently on his lips….

"Will – I need to tell you something..."

Mac thought she sounded so much braver than she felt inside… As she took a deep breath, Will interrupted her….

"Mac – me first, please... Look – I have to say this and it can't wait a second longer or I know I'll chicken out…. I have to tell you how sorry I am… about everything that happened before. When you came back from the Middle East and back to ACN I was still in love with you and I was a total dick for not telling you sooner. I punished you, I made you unhappy and for that I'm so sorry – more sorry than you'll ever know - I really am. Even when we got back together – I was still struggling to accept what happened with you and Brian and I completely screwed it all up – after all we'd been through and I screwed it up... It was all my fault and I take one hundred percent of the blame..."

Mac didn't say anything, or rather – couldn't say anything, as he continued to gaze into her eyes... "Mackenzie - I've been in love with you for ten years now and those feelings of love have never stopped – not for one day. Look – I know this is quick – I know you're probably fretting right now… I know it's probably out of line for me to tell you all this so quickly but you have to understand, I have been promising myself I'd find you and tell you how I feel – it's the only thing that's been keeping me from drinking myself into a stupor every night for the past six years – the thought of making this all right with you… Mac… I love you – I always have and there's no one – no one else that could ever make me feel like you do…."

For the second time in two hours Mac was dumbstruck – she tried to speak – she tried to answer but for over a full minute nothing came from her lips. Will was starting to worry that maybe he was pushing this too quickly...

"Mackenzie – I know this is super-fast and I know you're scared but the truth is - I've been fucking miserable without you… Ever since that day six years ago – I swear there isn't a single day when I haven't thought of you…. I've spent thousands of dollars with shrinks trying to get you out of my head… but I can't. You're imprinted on my brain and… well… I love you – it's as simple as that… I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives Mac…."

Will finally took a breath and waited for Mac to reply but she didn't say anything she just stared into his eyes with a blank look written across her face…

"Kenz?" Will whispered gently rubbing little circles on the back of her hand with his thumb… "Mac – please say something…. You're scaring me here"

"It's all happening so fast..." Mac finally managed to say a moment or two later...

Will tightened his grip on her hands and nodded... "I know... I know... but in reality it's not quick – I've been planning this conversation for six years... Mac – when you are totally in love with someone and you find them again – it's never too quick...

"It is when we only met up a couple of hours ago Billy..."

"hey – what's the old saying? 'When you meet the someone you want to spend the rest of your life with – you want the rest of your life to start right away'... right? Well that's us Mac."

Mac suddenly snapped back from her daydreams and gripped Will's hand tightly… "Will – this isn't all as easy as you make out…."

"Of course it is" Will replied defiantly interrupting her…. "It's as easy or as hard as we make it."

"Easy or hard as we make it? Are you the same Will McAvoy that I used to date?" Mac replied removing her hand from Will's and suddenly coming to her senses… "The same man that screwed up our relationship last time because he couldn't get over what happened before? The same man that couldn't forgive me although I apologised a million times? How do you think it's as easy or hard as we make it?"

"Mac – I know all that… I know what you're saying and I'm over it… I promise. It's all forgotten"

"What ? Just like that? You're over it?"

"But it's not just like that" Will replied… "It's taken me years to figure out what a jerk I was back then…. But I know it now and I'm so sorry… for everything – I promise you that.…. Mac look – I'm not going to spend all evening raking over the past… God – we'd be here till next Christmas if we did – I want to convince you that you and I were meant to be together. Mac – we can't change what's happened in the past – it's just that – the past…. But we can change the future – our future… You have to give us another try Mac - I can see in your face you want it too..."

Mac closed her eyes – her head was throbbing and her mind was spinning a hundred miles an hour and she hadn't even bought up the topic of Michael…. She felt him reach for both her hands….

"Mac – do you still love me?"

"Will – please – this is all happening too fast – I can't handle this…. I need to talk to you before we even decide about us – I need to tell you something…"

"We are talking... All I'm asking is do you love me? Do you love me like I love you because I swear, I've never stopped…"

"You know I do." Mac replied simply and honestly a moment later unable to ignore his question any longer….

"That's all I needed to hear – I'll wait another ten years for you to be comfortable with this if I have to Mac but I want us to try again…. Look, you know me - I don't say stuff like this unless I mean it. Mackenzie – there's not been a single day gone by over the last six years when I haven't thought of you and what you're doing…. Wondering whether you're okay? Wondering whether you're happy in life or just going through the motions like me? I've tried so hard to get on with my life but I can't… Each morning I wake up and realise you're not with me and I just want to go back to sleep because at least we're together in my dreams."

Mac didn't know what the hell to say. She was desperate to tell him she felt the same way – that she was still as much in love with him as she'd always been and that she wanted to be with him but she knew she couldn't say anything until she spoken about Mikey.

Before she knew what was happening next Mac felt his lips press softly against hers but he didn't kiss her yet – he just let his lips rest against hers so teasing but also so tenderly. They stayed like that for a few seconds both dying to take it further but neither daring to make the first move. Soon the temptation became too much for Will – he couldn't be that close and not kiss her properly. He slowly pulled her into his arms and held her as tightly as he possibly could and then kissed her showing her just how much he'd missed her – just how much he loved her….

A few seconds later they were interrupted by Mac's phone ringing…. She pulled away and looked at the screen seeing Emily's name appear… She looked up at Will – not knowing whether to take the call or not. Finally, she picked up her phone as Will nodded and stood and pointed towards the door signalling that he was going to get a drink. Mac watched him leave the room and then pressed the green button to accept the call.

* * *

As Will picked out a bottle of wine and searched for a couple of glasses he couldn't help but feel ecstatic… Ok – Mac may seem a bit hesitant but he knew for sure she loved him still – he just had to convince her that they were worth another try – he had no idea how he'd convince her but maybe he'd just keep telling her over and over again that he loved her and that they're destined to be together – she'd always believed in fate and even he was starting to believe having seen today just how fate had worked them to be together.

Picking up the bottle he made his way back towards the lounge but couldn't help but hear Mac's conversation as he approached the door… he stopped dead in his tracks hardly able to believe what he was hearing…

"I know darling - Yes I'm missing you too but I won't be long I promise…. I'll be home soon and then I'll give you the biggest cuddle ever…. I'm sorry for being so long but I've met a friend of mine that's all - but I'll be home soon… I love you too and I miss you… See you soon. Love you more than anything darling."

Mac hung up the phone and then heard a loud sigh from the doorway - she looked up to see a distraught Will leaning on the doorframe with a single, solitary tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

**Gosh (hope I'm not in trouble for that ending to the chapter) :)**

**Thanks so much everyone for the lovely replies to this... they really do inspire me to keep on with it!**

**x**


	9. Telling Will

**Ok - so I've taken the day off work today because it's my birthday (yay) and what am I doing? writing the next chapter of this because your replies to the last chapter were so bloody great that I felt I had to get this up for you all as soon as possible! **

**Thanks so much all - really do appreciate the comments... **

**Hope you like this chapter - little sneaky bit of a preview for you - it gets a lot happier from the next chapter! :))**

**x**

* * *

Mac realised straight away what he must have thought…. For a moment she had completely forgotten where she was and what she'd been saying or how she'd been saying it to Mikey… "Oh God Will – it's not what you think…"

Will slammed the bottle of wine down on the sideboard and stared across the room… "I knew it was all too good to be true… Why the hell didn't you just say there was someone else Mac?"

Mac could tell from old that he was about to blow – the look of anger on his face at that moment instantly took her back to the Brian incident years ago… "Will….. Will – listen… it's not like that… you have to listen to me – there isn't anyone else – I swear to you…."

"Funny Mac cause I just heard you tell him that you loved him – MORE THAN ANYTHING MAC…. More than anything. Well a minute ago you loved me…You need to make your fucking mind up."

Mac stood and made her way over to Will and tried to take his hand…. "Will – let me explain - please… Come and sit down…"

He pulled his hand away angrily…. "Why don't you get back to your love huh? I'm only an old friend…"

"Will – don't be so childish... stop this - we need to talk – now… There's something I have to tell you..."

As Mac reached for his hand again Will pushed her away and stormed out into the kitchen slamming the door as he went. Mac sighed loudly and made a move to follow him – this was all her fucking fault – she should have told him about Mikey earlier rather than put it off and now he's gone and gotten the wrong end of the stick. Mac left it a moment and then, with her heart once again pounding away in her chest, followed him out to the kitchen – as she opened the door her heart broke at the sight of Will sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands…

"Will?" she whispered…

"Just go Mac – I don't want to hear anything you've got to say…" Will muttered with his head still buried in his hands….

"Don't push me away Billy…. I'm not going anywhere until we've talked."

"Forget it – we've said everything we need to say if you're in love with someone else."

Mac could see another tear roll down his cheek…. "Will – I'm not in love with anyone else – you have to believe that… You're the only man I love – have ever loved… Do you hear me?"

He didn't reply – he didn't even look up at her but Mac wasn't going to stop now….

"There's something I've been trying to tell you for the past fifteen minutes and I swear I'm not leaving till I do so you need to look at me and listen to what I've got to say before one of us explodes – this is important okay?…."

Will either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her because he wasn't even registering she'd said they needed to speak…. "It's always the same with you isn't it?" Will said his voice laced with bitterness…. "Just go Mac…"

"Will - just listen to me for a minute before you say something you'll regret." Mac pulled out the chair next to Will and lifted his chin but he wasn't having any of it – he pulled away from her and stood up sending his chair flying across the room…

"I'm sick of these games Mac… Just go back to the love of your life" he shouted…

Mac watched him walk away from her again and felt the anger rise up within her... "He's not the love of my life for God's sake– he's my Son" she shouted as he walked up the hallway…. "He's our Son"….

* * *

Will stopped dead in his tracks at the door frame, his back was to Mac and she watched as he leant his hand against the wall to steady himself…

Mac, almost in shock herself at the way she'd blurted it out, waited a moment before she stood and slowly walked towards him… "Will?"

Still there was no movement and Mac didn't know how the hell to deal with this… It hadn't come out as she'd planned – not that she'd even planned this but still she'd meant to say it calmly, telling him she loved him, holding his hand or something not blurting it out in anger...

"Will? Say something please…"

Finally Will turned around and stared at Mac – for the first time since she'd met him ten years ago Mac couldn't read him – she had no idea what the hell he was thinking… Mac bit her lip tentatively and reached for his hand… "Billy.."

"What did you say?" Will stuttered – his eyes completely wide with shock…

"Will – come and sit down…"

"Our Son?" Will repeated – his face completely devoid of any emotion…

"Will – I didn't mean to just blurt it out just like that…" She took him by the hand and carefully led him back to the kitchen table amazed that he seemed so calm – at least on the surface – what was going on inside that head of his was another matter… For a few moments they sat in silence – Will with his head bowed and Mac feeling like her heart was about to explode in her chest…. "Billy – that's what I've been trying to tell you... that we have a Son... I… I was pregnant when we split up – I didn't know it at the time but I was..."

The silence that followed was almost deafening for Mac – she wasn't sure if Will had even heard it properly... "Will... did you hear me?"

A moment or two later and Will finally lifted his head and looked Mac straight in the eye…

"Our son? You and me? We have a Son?" he asked simply his face etched in disbelief and his head shaking…

Mac nodded suddenly feeling terrified at what was coming next… "I've been trying to tell you."

"You haven't been trying very hard." Will replied sharply… "Don't you think it's something you should have mentioned like three hours ago? Or even six years ago?"

"Yes of course but I've been trying to figure out the best way to bring it up." Mac replied hoping beyond hope Will would understand just how difficult this had been for her…

"It's easy Mac – you just say it."

Mac half agreed with what he was saying but sometimes something like that is just so much easier said than done - she had to make Will see that… "It isn't all that easy Will – I can't just blurt out 'Oh hello, long time no see and by the way we have a Son'."

"Yeah you can – if something's that important… I did Mac – for six years I've wanted to tell you I still love you and I did – straight away… It's fucking easy when it's important."

Will stood up and starting pacing the room, shaking his head… He had his head bowed again as he walked back and forth muttering under his breath… Mac stood too – for some reason she was feeling more afraid with him standing and her sitting….

The silence was starting to haunt her – where do you go from here what do you say? Maybe an apology was in order? Mac really didn't know… She walked towards where he was leant on the back door and stopped just before him…

"Will – I'm sorry for it to be like this… At first I didn't know what to do you have to believe that…. I spent the first few weeks of my pregnancy absolutely petrified at the thought of a baby – I mean… me a Mother?… I was shocked and I was so scared that I could hardly function… Then you weren't anywhere to be found….. all the time I was terrified what you'd say actually say if I found you – all that on top of the fact I was doing this alone… throwing up every day for six months on the trot and trying to mend a broken heart at the same time. It wasn't all plain sailing you know…"

Mac calmed a little before carrying on… "Look - when I was in DC – I tried to ring you but I couldn't get any answer from the apartment or your cell phone… I even came to New York – but you weren't there – your doorman said you hadn't been home for weeks... I tried for those first three months – I swear I did…"

She stared into his eyes but there was nothing back…. "Then I came over here and…." Mac stopped – she knew from here on in she was in the wrong – she'd always known that for the past five years and she had no idea how to carry on….

Will looked up, obviously waiting for what was coming next… "You came here and what?"

It was Mac's turn to bow her head – she couldn't bear to see the hurt in his eyes and it was only a few seconds later when he repeated the question and prodded her for an answer that she felt the tears spring to her eyes… She inwardly pleaded with her brain not to let her cry – not here and now in front of him…

"Mac? You came here? and? and decided to cut me out the loop? Yeah? Decided not to let me know probably the most important thing that could ever happen to me?"

Still Will's eyes were burning down into hers and still Mac didn't know how to answer him…. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly, her eyes pleading with him to go easy on her….

"When were you planning on telling me Mac?" he yelled – his shock obviously giving way to anger…. "When? On his twenty first birthday? Jesus Christ…. I don't fucking believe this… I'm a Father…"

"Will – I'm so sorry…. You have to believe that even if you don't believe anything else… I never meant for it to get this out of control… it just did and it's been tearing me apart for years now…. I'm sorry…"

As Mac stood waiting for Will she thought of all the hundreds of apologies she'd made to him over the years and she suddenly came to a realisation – they were doomed – they always had been doomed... any kind of relationship was never going to work and suddenly the tears started to fill her eyes….

"Jesus fucking Christ" Will muttered under his breath, glaring at her - that look of love well and truly gone now...

"Will – I'm sorry" Mac repeated gently laying her arm on his... "I don't know what else to say…"

He shoved her hand off in an instant... "I don't want to hear you're sorry... just get out of my sight Mac – I can't deal with you and your sorry tears right now."

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them but he couldn't take them back – he was far too angry to even think of taking them back. He took a look at the tearful Mackenzie standing in front of him and as much as he was seething with anger right now he somehow found it in him not to carry on any further with her right now. He had learned a lot over the past six years with his psychiatrists – he was learning not to be such a jerk when it came to his feelings and he was learning he didn't have to hurt people in return if he was hurt. One look at Mackenzie's distraught face and he knew he needed to calm down or there was never going to be a way to fix this. He pushed his was past Mac and stormed into the lounge slamming every door as he went.

"Oh God – don't cry… don't cry" she whispered to herself as tears started to stream down her face – The last thing she wanted was for Will to see her utterly distraught - it was him that should be upset – not her…. She knew that but she also knew she couldn't face him any longer – the look on his face was breaking her heart and making Mac hate herself just that little bit more than she already did.

Mac let her head drop into her hands desperately trying to figure out what to do next... What could she do next? the only thing that she knew how – and that was to leave... She was good at running away – that she could do...

She quickly scribbled a note to Will leaving her mobile number and asking him to call her in the morning if he wanted to talk any further – she owed him that at the very least. She was convinced that things would be better after a good night's sleep and maybe Will would have calmed down a little by then.

Mac made her way into the hallway and grabbed her coat and bag – she couldn't stay here any longer – she felt as if she was suffocating and her world collapsing around her – she knew she'd pretty much bought this on herself but that didn't help right now. She slipped her coat on and then reached into her bag and found what she was looking for. She smiled as she looked at the photo of Mikey in her hand – it had only been taken a month ago at school. She gently traced her finger around the outline of his face and smiled again… What was it about him? He always had the same effect over her – however sad she was, however angry she was Mikey always managed to put a smile on her face. It was Christmas Day and she should be with him and she wanted nothing more than to hold him in her arms right now.

Digging in her bag further she pulled out a pen and wrote "For My Daddy" on the bottom of the photo and then placed it right in the middle of the kitchen table where Will was sure to see it.


	10. A Walk In The Park (Part II)

**Ahh - hot of the press here - a little Saturday morning treat for you all... **

**Hope you enjoy it - once again thanks for the reviews - gosh it makes me pull my finger out and get writing!**

* * *

As soon as the cold air hit her Mac crumbled completely – she tried so hard to hold it together until she reached a safe distance from the house but she couldn't… The tears streamed down her face as she hurried along and she was finding it hard to catch her breath as she walked. On shaky legs she made her way along the now empty streets and into the entrance of the park determined to get back to Mikey and her family as soon as possible.

She was halfway through the park - just where she'd met Will that afternoon when she heard footsteps behind her and then heard her name being called…She spun around to see Will running towards her….

"Mac – wait…"

Mac stopped for a moment but then very quickly decided she couldn't face him or this situation right now – they both needed some time and space and maybe they'd talk about this in the morning. She turned around and carried on walking as fast as her trembling legs could take her but all too soon though she felt him grab her shoulder and stop her... He tugged her round to face him and Mac's heart broke a little more as she saw the un-shed tears that were in his eyes matching her own.

"Shit Mac – I'm too old to be running like this…" he gasped trying to smile but failing miserably... "Stop please…"

"Will – you should go home... we can talk about this tomorrow." Mac whispered as he bent over and tried to get his breath back a little ….

Will shook his head and stood up straight... "No... Come back with me. I'm not letting us leave it like this tonight..."

It was Mac's turn to shake her head now... "No Will... I know you're angry but it's best if we talk about this tomorrow or the next day... Please - I beg you… I don't want us to fight anymore – I can't handle it – I feel like my heart is going to actually break in two soon..."

"Mac – please... I'm sorry... You're right – I was angry... but... the minute I heard the door close and I realised you were gone... I..." Will couldn't finish his sentence before the un-shed tears decided to leave his eyes and roll down his cheeks... "Please Mac – we always walk away on a fight when we should try and sort this…"

Mac didn't hesitate she quickly bought him into her arms, just as he had done to her earlier on this exact spot, and held onto him as if her life depended on it... The feeling of elation she felt when Will wrapped his arms around her tightly was almost too much for Mac to bear... "I'm so sorry" she murmured over and over into his hair a little while later... "I never wanted it to be like this... one day…. I hope and pray you forgive me" she said before she buried her head into his shoulder and let her own tears fall again.

They stood like that for a good couple of minutes both desperate to just hold onto the other for comfort and both knowing that whatever happened they still loved each other more than anything – they couldn't help themselves – destiny had deemed it right long ago that they could only ever love each other.

Soon enough Mac felt Will pull away slightly... After a moment he straightened up completely and gazed so deep into Mac's eyes that she swore he'd reached her soul... "What's his name?" he asked simply...

For a moment Mac didn't quite realise what he was talking about but then she caught sight of the photo he'd just pulled from his pocket and she couldn't help but smile... "Michael." She whispered... "Michael William McHale."

Will smiled at the name and nodded his head in approval. Mac watched him closely as he roughly wiped at both his eyes to remove the traces of the tears and then puffed out his cheeks and took a deep breath...

"Thank you for the photo Mac... He looks utterly adorable..."

"He looks so like you." Mac whispered shyly not knowing whether to gush about Mikey or play it cool... She wasn't sure at all how Will was going to react to any of this but she carried on with what she thought was a 'safe' conversation... "I call him Mikey for short – it suits him so much – he's a little ball of cheekiness.." she giggled as Will smiled again almost as if he was in total awe of the little person in the photo.

Mac waited a moment for Will to say something but he didn't utter another word for a moment or two – he was taken in by the photo and obviously lost in his own little world... Mac suddenly reached into her bag and pulled out her phone – she quickly scrolled through and found a stack of photos she had of Mikey on there. She handed Will the phone and then slowly led him by the arm to the nearest bench in the park.

"I can't believe I'm a Father" Will whispered as they sat down together…. Mac linked her arm through Will's as he scrolled through the photos one by one – she knew she didn't want to push things but she needed the closeness of being next to him...

"You wait till you meet him..." Mac said quietly as Will reached the end of the photos and then went back to the beginning to start again – studying each one intently…. Mac smiled as she watched how Will's eyes were taking in every detail of his Son's face – he looked every bit the proud Father already… She rubbed her fingers softly on Will's hand and sighed… "I know I'm biased but he's the most gorgeous little boy in the world."

Will looked up instantly and Mac couldn't remember a time she'd seen such a look of vulnerability on his face... "I'd really like to meet him Mac – if that's okay with you?"

"Oh God - of course that's okay. I want you to be a big part of his life..." Mac replied reaching for his hand... "Billy, I've spent five years wishing more than anything that Mikey had his father in his life... now I know where you are - now that we've found each other, I'm not going to change my mind just because you & I can't sort ourselves out."

Will nodded and looked genuinely pleased as he stopped on a picture of Mac & Mikey... Emily had taken in a couple of months ago when they'd been out playing in the park in London. It was early evening and the sun was setting behind them… Mac was sat leaning against a tree with Mikey cuddled in her arms and the pair of them were laughing at something - it was a picture of pure, unadulterated happiness and the sight before him melted Will completely – these two people were his family – his world even - and he knew then and there that he wanted to be with them both for the rest of his life...

A moment later, he looked up at Mac shyly... "Will you send this one to me?" he asked – for some reason seeming afraid at Mac's answer... "It's beautiful..."

Mac could almost feel a firework go off in her chest at the look of love Will was showing as he gazed at the photo... She nodded quickly and grabbed the phone from him. A moment later Will had told her his mobile number and the picture appeared on Will's phone... "Thank you" he muttered as he just stared at the picture on his own phone...

A moment later his head shot up and he grabbed Mac's hand... "Mac... When I realised you'd gone... I... I thought I'd blown it forever... I didn't know where you lived or anything and I thought I'd never see you again... It scared me Kenz... I can't do that again – spend years without seeing you or... without seeing Mikey."

Mac smiled at the way Will instantly called him Mikey – it kind of melted a little spot of the hurt in her heart – maybe fixing it a tiny bit…

"I'm sorry I over-reacted." Will said after a few seconds of the two of them just sitting there in silence taking in what he'd said….

"You didn't" Mac admitted... "I thought you'd be worse -I deserve worse I'm sure..."

"I still shouldn't have shouted... I was just – I don't know... shocked I suppose... I've been working on that sort of thing so hard over the past few years Mac I swear I have. Life's too short for all these years of being apart from you – just because I over react... I'm getting too old..."

"Of course you're not – anyone would be shocked finding out something like that... God I was when I realised I was pregnant..." Mac replied as she shivered against the cold night air and pulled her coat tightly around her...

"Come here." Will said and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Mac snuggled into the warmth of his body and let her head slide onto his shoulder... "Tell me all about him." Will whispered as he gently rubbed the top of Mac's arm...

Mac didn't need a second invitation to do that – she loved to talk about her son and to get the chance with Will finally was more than she could ever have hoped for…. "Oh Billy - he's so gorgeous – he really is…. He's five years old and will be six on July 5th… He's the spitting image of you the poor little thing – he has your hair, your eyes and the most beautiful smile that melts me in an instant. He's so cheeky at times and has this little sparkle in his eyes when he's being naughty and it's just so hard to be cross with him…" Mac finished and took a look at the dreamy look on Will's face….

"Carry On" Will whispered against her ear... "Go right back to the beginning.. When you found out you were pregnant…."

"What here?" Mac asked surprised he wanted to have this detailed conversation in a cold park on Christmas evening but Will just pulled her closer and nodded... "I want to know everything…"

"Well... my pregnancy was quite difficult for the first six months or so... I just... just found it so hard to accept what was happening... While I was in DC I didn't know what to do and stupidly probably wasn't taking the best care of myself... That's a lot of the reason I came back here... I realised I had this little person inside of me and had to grow up a bit myself... I got quite ill over the first three months and if truth be known - I scared myself..."

Mac closed her eyes at the memories of her pregnancy – it hadn't been the happiest of times and just thinking about it upset her still even though it was six years on... "I was upset a lot of the time and the doctors said I was stressing the baby.… I tried to relax, tried not to worry but you know me – that's easier said than done. So the result was Michael was born ten weeks premature. From me not really caring too much about a baby I suddenly was more scared than I've ever been in my life when he was born – just because he was so poorly and of course I blamed myself... He was so sick and the Docs were really worried about him for the first couple of weeks but he soon picked up – he's a tough little thing you know – a real fighter..."

"Like his Mum" Will whispered and Mac giggled at his comment…

"I fell in love with him though Will – the moment he was born – that instant that they placed him in my arms I fell completely and utterly in love with him... it's such a surreal feeling…. But…. even then I wanted you with me... I just kept thinking how much better this would be if you were there – even if we weren't together as such."

Mac stopped for a moment - obvioiusly lost in a memory years ago... Will placed the softest of kisses to Mac's temple encouraging her to carry on...

"Anyway, the doctors thought he might have learning difficulties because he was so premature but by the time he was two he picked up so much – he had really caught up with all the other kids his age…. Oh Billy – he's the cutest little thing ever… Very, very smart these days – he's top of his class for just about every subject at school…. He loves to read & he's so good at it – well above average for his age his teacher tells me…. Somehow he can get into mischief quicker than you can even say the word! He loves all kind of sports although singing is his latest thing – he can probably sing you every verse of every Christmas song going right now. He's been driving me mad with his singing lately!"

Will chuckled at the thought…. "I hope he takes after me rather than you with the singing!" That earned him a light punch on the arm from Mac before she carried on… "Oh and he's definitely a ladies man! He has more girls as friends rather than boys!"

"Good boy…" Will chuckled before a serious look came over his face…. Will hesitated before he asked what he'd been thinking…. "Mac – does he know about me?"

Mac lifted her head from his shoulder and turned herself around so she was facing Will… "Yeah – sort of... I've showed him lots of photos of you and me together and told him that the man in the photo was his Daddy…." Mac replied honestly…. "I've never once lied to him about you I promise you that…. He knows you don't live with us but to be honest – he's still a bit too young to know any more - he's used to it just being the two of us and he's never really asked too many questions…"

Will nodded and pressed another kiss into Mac's hair…. "I can't believe we have a Son Mac – I really can't… It's almost as if I'm in the middle of a dream right now…. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up soon…."

"I know" Mac replied... "It was a bit of a shock to me at first... but a good shock now - it's worth it you know – all the heartache at the time – I promise you that. Once you've met him Billy – all this upset today – you'll think it's all worth it I swear... He's like a little angel sent from heaven to cheer me up... that sounds stupid I know but it's true."

Will sighed – half of him gutted that he'd missed out on so much but the other half of him never feeling so excited in his life at the thought of meeting his own Son... "I can't wait to meet him…" Will whispered a moment or two later and leant his head against Mac's.

Mac heard the longing in his voice tinged with a bit of sadness which just added to the massive pile of guilt she was carrying on her shoulders right now... He'd taken in much better in the end than she'd ever imagined and he almost seemed ok with the situation now but that didn't ease the shame she felt over the whole situation. She sat up straight and gently cupped his face in her hands...

"Will – I know I don't deserve your forgiveness for any of this and I know once again I've ruined any chance of you trusting me again but I want you to know I really am sorry how this has all turned out.. You must believe that I never meant to cut you out – I swear I didn't… You do understand that don't you?"

Will nodded but didn't say anything... "Billy - it just got so out of control over the last couple of years. My Dad confronted me yesterday and it got me thinking so much last night – I'd been burying my head in the sand the last couple of years…. I was just so scared how to deal with it all… and…. God I've been so stupid Will... so, so stupid..."

Mac tried to swallow back the tears that were once again forming in her eyes….

"Shhh" Will whispered as he sat up straight and pulled Mac into a hug….. Mac clung on so very tightly as he slowly rubbed gentle circles into her back trying to soothe her and stop the tears… She didn't deserve him or his kindness – she was certain of that...

"I've fucked everything up again" Mac muttered through her tears and into his ear…. "I just want to live happily ever after with you – is that too much to ask?"

"Hey… we can fix this..." Will assured her - these days he was certain of things like that when he said them…

"How? How will you ever forgive me for this? You've missed so much of his life Will... I get close each time with you Will and then I go and do something to screw it up…."

"Mac – I've forgiven you already – why else do you think I came after you?"

Mac stared at Will – not knowing what the hell to say... Did she just hear him right or was this her tired, over emotional mind playing tricks on her... One look at Will's face told her it was true...

"Why? I mean... How?... What do I mean Will?" she whispered...

"Look – over thinking ruins you – I've learnt that recently. It ruins any given situation, twists things around, makes you worry and ends up making you unhappy... Let's not over think this Kenz... Yes I was shocked this afternoon and yes – I probably don't understand why you didn't tell me straight away but the way I see it I've got two choices Mac. I blow up over this and spend the next god knows how many years without you and Mikey feeling as miserable as I have done over the last six years or I accept it was a mistake that got out of hand, admit that I still love you like crazy and we move on and try and find some happiness. You agree?"

Mac nodded almost too afraid to believe what she was hearing...

"Billy... I... just... I made such a big mistake – I don't know why you're being so kind to me."

"Hey - It's not just you ok?" Will said sounding so assured as he sat up straight. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and then took both her hands in hers... "We've both screwed things up Mac... I wasn't exactly a saint when you first came back to ACN... then how I behaved when we got back together – well – I just don't even want to think about that right now... Look – what I'm trying to say is we've both made mistakes - two massive ones each by my reckoning... but we can fix this Mac if we want too... I love you… I love you and I love Mikey already and I've not even met him…. We're so close Mac – we just have to get through this and we will get through it… I promise."

Mac gazed once again into his eyes - the emotion of the day was fast becoming too much for her tired brain and exhausted body... She let her head drop into her hands and sobbed... Sobbed for the way she'd messed up three lives, sobbed for the amount of time they'd spent apart over the years and sobbed out of pure happiness that things finally seemed to be into place for her and Will – something she hadn't expected when she woke up that morning. Six years of pent up anger, hurt and sorrow just flowed from her eyes and there was nothing she could do to stop it. After a few moments Will pulled her tightly into his arms and held her close as she cried – he couldn't watch the woman he loved fall apart like this without doing nothing to comfort her.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for what seemed like hours until Mac felt she had no more tears left to come... In reality it was just a few minutes but once they pulled away Will tenderly wiped the tears from Mac's eyes and placed a soft, loving kiss on her forehead...

"You ok?" he whispered as he handed her a handkerchief from his pocket...

Mac nodded and blew her nose before wiping her tears away... "I'm sorry" she whispered - I didn't mean for that to happen... It just makes me so angry – why did everything always go against us?"

Will pulled her back into him and shook his head... "Hey – how's it gone against us? You mustn't think like that Mac or you're never going to get your happy ending... Look – think of it this way - It might have been a rocky road in the past but not now... now we're here aren't we and heading in the right direction? We're found each other at last - We love each other right? And hey... from what I hear we have the greatest gift two people in love can ever have – a beautiful, happy, healthy child... How can that be something bad?"

Mac didn't know what to say…. For six years she'd been so busy thinking about the negatives of the whole situation that she had never considered the positive side of things. How had Will McAvoy suddenly become the positive, optimistic one in their messed up thing they called a relationship?

Luckily she didn't have to think too much longer – Will leaned in towards her so slowly before erasing her worries with the kiss that expressed his love of ten years – truly a kiss of a lifetime. A kiss that showed her just how much he loved her and a kiss that showed Mac that maybe fairy tales can happen in real life – maybe she could just have her happy ending after all.


	11. Everything's Falling Into Place

**Keeping my end of the deal with serialstorylover! You've posted - here's my effort! :)**

**Thanks as always to everyone who's replied... Much appreciated... xx**

* * *

When the kiss ended a short time later Will pulled her into his loving embrace without saying anything – both were lost in their own worlds deep in thought…. Will had been quiet for a while and Mac was starting to wonder what was going through his mind but, every now and then he'd ask a question about Mikey - obviously trying to piece together his life up until this day. Mac assured him that they'd have plenty of time to talk while Will was still in London but Will was still being, very understandably, most impatient….

"Tell me more about him…" Will whispered after they'd been quiet for a good five minutes….

Mac looked up and smiled so thrilled that Will was so happy about this…. "Oh God Billy – why couldn't we have met yesterday? I would have loved you to be there this morning… He woke me up at ten to six to tell me that Father Christmas has been – he was so worried yesterday that Santa wouldn't know we were staying at Grandpas! The look of amazement on his face was priceless and I wanted was for you to see him… We were sitting in bed and he was ripping the paper of the presents quicker than you could ever imagine… He's car mad at the moment – that's all he wanted for Christmas – all different colour cars! Oh – and a puppy!" Mac giggled at the thought of the puppy conversation she'd had to have that morning…

"A puppy?" Will questioned….

"Will – he's been on about one since his last birthday – I think he's asked every day for six months now… I tried to tell him this morning that Father Christmas couldn't bring a puppy down a chimney but he's not buying it right now. I'm running out of excuses fast here you know!"

"Oh you spoilsport" Will chuckled… "All kids should have a puppy to grow up with!"

"Spoilsport? Not when it's me that will have to walk it at six in the morning before getting Mikey to school and me off to work!"

Will chuckled again - Mac never had been very good in the mornings…. He gazed down at the school photo that was still in his hand and couldn't help but smile…. "I love his name Kenz… Michael William – it's perfect…"

Mac nodded and sat up with a serious look on her face…. "I wanted so much to call him William as a first name – after you of course… but… I just couldn't at the time…. It would have hurt way too much – you not being here and me calling 'Will' all the time… I wouldn't have been able to handle it…" Mac sighed and leant her head back down on Will's shoulder…. "So Michael it is…. My Dad's thrilled!"

"I think it's perfect as it is…" Will replied trying to assure her… "Mikey sounds way cooler than William!"

Mac giggled and rested her head back down on Will's shoulder….

"We need to change that last name though – McAvoy would sound so much better…" Will murmured dreamily… "Yours needs changing too mind – think we need to do something about that in the future eh?…" he added as Mac sat up quicker than she thought was possible… Although what he was hinting at was all that Mac had dreamed of for nearly eight years she couldn't accept what he was saying – he had to think of Mikey too…

"Oh Will – You have no idea just how much I'd love that but it isn't just us two anymore – we can't play this stupid game of hurting each other anymore… I don't want you to rush this Billy... If we're to get through this and be together then it has to be forever – you understand? We have Mikey now and he has to be the most important thing in our lives - he has to come first… We can't get back together and then split up again if one of us isn't sure or hurt…. It wouldn't be fair on him…"

"I agree and I know what you're saying Mac but it's different this time – it really is… It just feels right – how I feel right now - it's perfect… Doesn't it feel good to you already? Although before its felt absolutely great – it's never felt so perfect as this and I haven't even met Michael yet…. All I have wanted for the last six years is to find you and be with you again Kenz… Finding out about Michael – well it's like the icing on the cake."

Mac wasn't sure whether she would laugh or cry as Will gently cupped her face in his hands...

"I want us to be together Mac – I have absolutely no doubts that we will be forever…."

Mac gazed into Will's eyes and melted at the look on his face – that look spoke more than a thousand words ever could…. "Oh Billy…"

She threw herself into his arms and held onto him tightly amazed at his words… "You really mean that?" she asked shyly a moment later…

Will pressed a kiss into her hair and whispered in her ear… "I mean in Mac… I really want this – you, me and Mikey – we're a family and we need to start acting like one… Hey – I'm not saying straight away – you and me need to get used to this but I want us three to be together Mac – I want that happy ending too - for all of us."

Mac had no words to say – she simply couldn't think of anything more than 'me too' and Will already knew that so instead she wrapped her arms around Will's neck and gently pressed her lips to his… She pulled away a moment later and whispered a soft "I Love you Billy" before stretching up and kissing him again – this time longer and harder trying to show him just how much she loved him – she had never stopped loving him – through everything that had ever happened over the past ten years she had always known he was the only man for her.

As beautiful as the moment was Mac was starting to freeze through to her bones even though she was wrapped in Will's arms – it was December and it was bloody cold… She also had Mikey to think about…

"Will – I need to think about heading home… I only popped out for ten minutes and that was over five hours ago."

Will nodded in agreement although he was desperate to spend more time with her… "I'll walk you back" he whispered as he stood up and pulled Mac to her feet…

"Don't be silly – it's only five minutes away" Mac replied but Will wasn't having any of it – he'd always been a perfect gentleman and there was no way he would allow Mac to walk home alone – especially after dark. He took her hand firmly in his and they started to make their way through the park.

* * *

Five minutes later and Will and Mac were stood outside the front door of Mac's parent's house…. They looked at each other for a moment – both feeling a little shy and neither really knowing what to say now they were here…. Finally Will broke the silence with the question he'd been longing to ask for the last two hours…. "When can I see him Mac?... I mean... Can I come in now? I feel like I can't wait another second to meet him…"

Mac shook her head - as much as she knew Will would be desperate to see Mikey - she was convinced now wasn't the right time... "Not tonight Will please…. I understand how you must be feeling but he's had a hectic day and it's late…. I want to prepare him before he meets you – I need to explain to him that you're here and what's happening… It's not fair on him to just walk in now…. You understand?"

Will slowly nodded but he looked disappointed all the same…

"Billy - I abandoned him all afternoon today without even saying goodbye and it's not fair to interrupt Christmas Day and drop a bombshell like this on him… He's only five – he's too young to understand all this properly and I'll be dammed if I'm messing this situation up anymore you hear? I've done that enough over the past si years and I want to do this part right – for Mikey but also for you too.…"

Will nodded showing he understood and gently took one of Mac's hands in his… "So when?"

"How about tomorrow?" Mac asked, instantly biting her lower lip – a gesture Will still utterly adored….

"Look – I'm going to drive home tonight and get him into bed…. I'll ring you when he's settled and we talk some more… Why don't you come in the morning after breakfast? You can spend the day with us eh? I'll even cook dinner for us all."

Will arched his eyebrow remembering all too well her cooking skills…. Mac caught on instantly what he was thinking and playfully slapped him on the arm…

"Seriously, Mikey will be wide awake tomorrow and he'll love it and it gives me time in the morning to talk to him… Is that okay?" Mac asked as Will pulled her against his body….

"I understand… it's fine" he wrapped his arms around Mac's waist and leant his forehead against hers… "You going to tell your family?"

Mac nodded and smiled - this moment would please her Dad beyond belief… "Dad'll be thrilled..." Mac whispered… "I think he's missed you as much as I have!"

"I'm looking forward to seeing the old man again – it's been a long time" Will admitted and placed a very soft kiss on the tip of Mac's nose…

"I best get inside" Mac whispered – desperately not wanting to leave Will but knowing she had to sooner or later…

"You going to be okay? Telling them all?" Will asked genuinely concerned for Mac – he knew from days gone by how demanding her Mother could be….

"I'll be fine – specially knowing I'll be seeing you tomorrow…"

She stood up on tip toes and kissed Will softly on the lips – a gesture that set of fireworks again in her tummy…

"Promise me you'll ring me later?" Will asked pulling Mac into his arms and burying his head in her neck…. "I'm going to miss you so much…"

"I promise Billy." Again she pressed a soft kiss to his lips and then made her way up the path to the front door…

"I Love you" she murmured as he gazed at her from the end of the path…

Will smiled and waved as he started to walk back to the park…. Mac heard a "Love you too" as she watch him disappear from view.

* * *

Mac knocked on the door and it was almost instantly opened by a very confused looking Emily….

"Hey." Mac said, trying to keep the massive smile off her face…

"Ah – the wanderer returns" Emily said, pulling open the door to let Mac in… "What the hell happened?" she asked noticing Mac's red, makeup less eyes but happy smile….

Mac stepped into the hallway and instantly pulled her Sister into the tightest of all hugs…. Pulling apart a few seconds later Mac planted a kiss on Emily's cheek and smiled up at her…

"Thank you." She whispered…

"What for?" Emily asked, looking more confused by the minute….

"For making me come down here today, for suggesting a walk in the park and for being the best Sister there ever was… I don't deserve you sometimes Em…."

"Mac – what the hell happened?"

Mac winked at Emily and then slipped off her coat throwing it over the chair in the hallway… "All in good time… I need a hug from my Son…" She giggled to herself, almost still feeling the tingles from her many cuddles with Will and made her way into the front room where all of her family were gathered. As she walked through the door her Dad got to his feet instantly and pulled her into a hug….

"Are you ok sweetheart?" he asked, looking so worried…

"I'm fine Dad... infact more than fine..." she replied smiling over to her Mother… "I'm sorry I've disappeared this afternoon - I'll explain everything in a minute but first…" She pulled away from her Dad and pretended to search the room… "First, I need another hug….. Right, anyone got a hug for me? They need to be little and they need to be called Mikey."

"Me, me" Mikey shouted as he jumped up, raced across the room and threw himself into Mac's arms in two seconds flat. Mac picked him up and held onto him so tightly….

"Mummy – I missed you." Mikey said as Mac swung him around….

"Oh darling – I missed you too…." Mac pulled him tighter to her body and kissed the top of his head…

"Mummy - you went without saying goodbye…. That's naughty…"

Mac giggled and kissed his head again…. "I know and I'm sorry…. I'll make it up to you I promise. Okay?"

"Were you looking for a puppy for me Mummy?" Mikey asked as Mac put him back down on the floor…

Mac raised her eyes to her Dad and made her way to her Mother…. "I'm ignoring that Mikey" she said as she sat down next to her Mother and kissed her on the cheek… "Sorry, I disappeared Mum – you're never going to believe what's happened this afternoon…. I've got big news but I can't say anything with little people listening…" Mac added pointing to Mikey…

Mac smiled and leaned into her Mother and pulled her into a hug… Yes – her Mother was a royal pain in the backside sometimes but she was still her Mum and she generally only had Mac & Mikey's best interests at heart. Besides, Mac was so damn happy right now that there was nothing that could wipe the smile from her face.

* * *

Two hours later and Mac was driving back to her apartment still smiling from ear to ear. She had told her family absolutely everything that happened that afternoon and once the initial shock & disbelief had subsided they had all been so thrilled for her. Her Mother was so pleased for her that Mac swore she saw a couple of tears of happiness roll down her cheeks. Her Dad, in his usual way, didn't say very much but Mac could tell that he'd probably never been happier for her in his entire life.

She glanced in the back seat to see Mikey sound asleep and she couldn't stop the stupid grin forming on her face… She couldn't wait till tomorrow – this would be the last time Mikey would go to bed without knowing who his Father was and that thought alone filled Mac's heart with joy.

As much as she was absolutely thrilled at whatever may lay ahead for her and Will the one absolute shining light in all of this was Mikey finally got to have a Daddy in his life and that Will would be a Father.


	12. Mikey Meets His Daddy

Later that evening, after Mac had unpacked the car and finally got Mikey in bed she made herself a sandwich and settled in a hot bath for half an hour. As she relaxed in the hot water she went over everything that had happened today in her head still unable to believe most of it…. It had certainly been an eventful day but also an emotionally draining day but Mac felt more relaxed and relieved than she had done for six years. All the bad times definitely seemed to be behind her and she was looking forward to a brand new start tomorrow morning.

Half an hour later, she snuggled down in her bed next to Mikey (who had, as usual, crept into her bed when she was in the bath) she picked up her mobile and scrolled down to the mobile number she had programmed in just a few hours ago… She pressed the button and it answered on the first ring…

"Mac?" a familiar voice questioned down the phone..

"Hey you…" Mac whispered down the phone line…. "I'm still struggling to believe all this…Am I actually ringing you?"

"God – I was getting worried Kenz - I didn't think you were ever going to ring" Will muttered and Mac could hear the concern in his voice…

"Sorry – it's taken ages to get home and get everything sorted… getting Mikey ready for bed is not an easy task as you're going to find out in the near future" Mac giggled…

"How did it all go with your family?" Will asked – concern still clearly noticeable in his voice…

"Better than I ever imagined…. They were all so pleased for us Will… First they didn't believe that we'd actually bumped into each other – I think they thought I'd finally gone crazy but once I'd convinced them it was all true – they were thrilled… Even Mum seemed happy - wonders will never cease eh?"

Will chuckled and Mac could hear him finally relax… "I'm missing you so much already" Will admitted to Mac…

"Not long till the morning..." Mac whispered sleepily in reply…

Will paused for a moment – just taking in the feelings of being able to speak to Mac on the phone again – it was simple things like this that relaxed him… they'd spent so many nights in the past – even when they weren't together – just chatting to each other whilst they were lying in bed before sleep – especially during their days at ACN before their brief reconciliation…

Will gazed down at the photo that he was still holding in his hands and couldn't help himself when a goofy grin spread over his handsome face… "And what about Mikey? have you told him yet?

"I'm going to tell him in the morning…. I'd never get him to sleep otherwise and I want him fresh for tomorrow –he's a grump when he's tired!" Mac replied…

"Sounds like someone else I know" Will chuckled remembering all too well how grumpy Mackenzie could be if she hadn't had enough sleep... Mac heard a pause down the line before Will spoke again…. "He will be ok with it won't he?"

"Of course he will be darling… I promise – he'll be thrilled… Trust me…"

"I'm so nervous – I've practised what I'm going to say a hundred times already…"

Mac couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty at Will's admission – it was a guilt that wasn't going to go away too easily Mac felt – especially when she heard Will say things like that but she also knew she had to get over it or ruin the chances of any relationship they would have…. "Billy – you don't need a script – just be your natural self with him… He'll adore you – I know he will…"

"You don't think he'll hate me for not being there before…"

"Will – I promise you no…. stop worrying – he's five – he doesn't think that deep yet! He's just going to be pleased to meet his Daddy."

Mac heard Will sigh again - she pulled the quilt up over her son's tiny body and smiled at the sleeping child…

"Your Son's sound asleep here – Can you hear him snoring?" Mac asked deciding to change the subject…

Mac held the phone over Mikey's mouth and giggled to herself… A few seconds later she bought the phone back to her ear still giggling… "Did you hear it?

"Hmmm…. That must be another thing he gets from you if I remember rightly…" Will chuckled..

"Oi Mr – not fair…" Mac yawned and pulled the quilt up as high as she could and got herself comfy… She snuggled down even further and gently stroked Mikey's hair as she chatted away with Will about their future…

** OOO **

Half an hour later she found her eyes were gently closing and she couldn't stop yawning…

"Am I boring you Kenz?" Will joked down the phone…

"mmmm – nope… it's just been a hectic day and this little fella had me awake at the crack of dawn this morning..."

"I know" Will murmured…. "Go on – you get off to sleep – big day tomorrow… I'm nervous but I can't wait to see you both…"

"It'll be fine – don't worry" Mac whispered….

"Hey – give Mikey a kiss goodnight from me…"

Mac smiled and leaned over gently pressing a kiss on the side of Mikey's head… "All done" she whispered to Will…

Will chuckled and gazed down again at the photo he was still holding… "Night darling… sweet dreams…."

Mac leant over and switched off the lamp on the bedside table and closed her eyes… "mmmm – I think they just might be for once Billy…" she murmured sleepily…

There was a slight pause down the phone and Mac wasn't sure if Will was still there or not – she wasn't even sure if she was asleep or not but then she heard a quiet "I Love you Mackenzie" from the other end. She whispered her love in return and finally hung up.

She closed her eyes and fell into a deep and happy sleep for once looking forward to the future instead of remembering back to the past.

* * *

Mac had actually awoken the following morning way before Mikey and way before the alarm sounded which made a change. She had gotten up early, showered and tidied the whole apartment before a very sleepy Michael padded into the kitchen sleepily rubbing his eyes – he was so like herself first thing in the morning that Mac actually giggled – Will was such a morning person and had always found it so funny that Mac was a proper grump until she'd had at least two cups of coffee – he would have to be getting used to two non-morning persons soon!

Over breakfast Mac sat Michael down and explained, as best as she could, the events of the day before. She had told him that she'd found his Daddy and that he was coming over for the day to meet him. Any little doubts Mac had about Mikey wanting to meet Will were instantly put to rest the moment she saw the smile appear on her son's face – his eyes lit up nearly as much as Will's had the day before and she'd had trouble controlling his excitement ever since.

Since breakfast Mikey had bombarded Mac with question after question about his Daddy – the latest one being what toys his Daddy would want to play with today!

"Darling – Daddy will be here soon – you can ask him yourself.." Mac replied trying to hide the laughter from her voice…

"Mummy – do you think Daddy will want to play cars with me?" Mikey continued…

"Oh – I should think so…"

"What about football?"

"Well – Daddy comes from America – I'm not sure he knows how to play football… Daddy likes baseball…"

Mikey looked confused and shook his head… "Doesn't know how to play football? Mummy, everyone knows how to play football."

"Well, maybe we can take Daddy to the park and you can show him how to play eh?" Mac replied ruffling Mikey's mop of blonde hair…

Mikey ran over to the window and looked outside for what must have been the hundredth time in the last half an hour… "Mummy – do you think Daddy will bring me a puppy from Father Christmas?" he asked his eyes wide with hope and expectation…

Mac shook her head and closed her eyes –this puppy business was starting to get out of control… She was just about to sit Mikey down for another 'puppy chat' when there was a knock at the front door… "Mummy…. It's Daddy" Michael shouted at the top of his voice and raced over towards the front door at what seemed a hundred miles an hour…

The minute she heard the knock on the door Mac felt a strange kind of racing feeling coming from her chest - God - if she was feeling this nervous what the hell was Will feeling? She made her way over to the front door and opened it… There in front of her stood Will looking as white as a sheet but attempting a confident smile… She could tell straight away he probably hadn't slept a wink all night.

The first thing she did was pull him into her arms for a long hug – the way he clung to her and buried his head in her neck told her all she needed to know… As she pulled away and looked into his eyes she knew she had never seen a more nervous look on his face. Part of this situation made her laugh inside – the great Will McAvoy – news anchor extraordinaire – an exceptional lawyer – the man who could put even world leaders on edge with a few well worded comments looked absolutely petrified at meeting a five year old boy…

"You ok?" Mac whispered as she pulled away from the hug slightly…

"I don't think I've ever been more terrified in my entire life" Will replied honestly…

Mac leaned up and placed a soft, tender kiss on his lips before gently stroking his cheek…

"Calm down – he can't wait to meet you." Mac assured Will still with her hand still resting on his face…

"Did he take the news ok?"

"He's so excited it's untrue…. Just stick to cars and football - soccer - and you can't go wrong!... Right – now where is my little rascal?" Mac said in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere...

At that moment a little figure appeared from behind Mac's legs and Will almost crumbled on the spot… The moment he set eyes upon his Son his breath got caught in his throat and he thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Mac stepped inside and pulled a dazed looking Will with her into the hallway. Will smiled and inwardly cursed himself for his lack of speech – he'd been rehearsing this moment since yesterday evening and suddenly he was stuck for something to say – all the things he'd practised in his head overnight had left him completely…

The moment Michael looked up at his Daddy his usual shyness kicked in and he half hid himself again behind his Mummy's legs… Mac gently pulled him back in-front of her and Mikey reached up and held on very tightly to Mac's hand.

Mac was right Will thought to himself – he looked like a mini version of himself with his blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes – there certainly wasn't any doubting who his Daddy was in Will's opinion. Will very much wanted to do and say the right thing but still had absolutely no idea what to say much to his own annoyance... Mac glanced across at Will and gave him a small nod – desperately trying to encourage him to say Hello and Will seemed to read her thoughts... Very slowly, he went down on one knee so he was the same height as Mikey and smiled broadly to his son…

"Hello." Will whispered… "You must be Mikey – your Mummy's told me all about you..."

Michael nodded shyly and then pushed himself back behind Mac's leg – almost as if he was trying to hide behind her. Mac pulled away slightly and then also knelt down so all three of them were at the same level – she put her arm around his back and pulled Michael into her slightly….

"Hey Mikey – This is your Daddy…. Are you going to say hello?"

Mikey shook his head and looked towards the floor. Mac looked up and saw the smile begin to leave Will's face and a look of worry replace it... She winked at him and quietly whispered "He's shy sometimes – give him a moment – he'll soon come around."

Will nodded and smiled again encouraged slightly by Mac's words….

"I thought you wanted to show Daddy your cars." Mac said a couple of seconds later…

Will smiled and leaned slightly nearer Michael "Hey do you like cars too? I love them."

Mikey beamed happily and slowly opened his hand to show Will the small red racing car that was clutched tightly in his little chubby hand….

"Wow" Will whispered and let out a loud whistle… "A Ferrari? That's my favourite car of all time"

Mikey laughed out loud and rewarded his Daddy with a huge smile that pulled Will's already strained heartstrings… "Me too" Mikey said so quietly that Will could only just hear it…

"Hey - does it go really fast? Ferrari's are the fastest cars ever…"

Mikey nodded and smiled again… "Yeah – faster than all my other cars – Father Christmas bought it for me yesterday"

"You must have been a really good boy to get a car like that…" Will said falling more and more in love with his Son with every passing moment - he didn't know how much more his heart could possibly swell right now…

Michael chuckled and Mac could see his shyness disappearing by the second…

"My Mummy doesn't like cars" Mikey announced in a voice that almost showed utter disbelief...

Will chuckled and leaned in to whisper to his Son but loud enough so Mac could also hear… "That's because she's a girl – girls don't know how cool cars are."

Mikey let go of Mac's hand, took a couple of steps towards Will and tapped him on the knee… "Daddy - do you want to come and play with my cars – I've got lots in there" he said pointing towards the lounge…

"I'd love that." Will replied simply smiling at Michael – his insides absolutely bursting with happiness at being called Daddy for the first time – he didn't think he'd ever get tired of hearing that word.…

Mac smiled at the scene before her and forced back the tears of happiness that were threatening to fall. Mikey looked up at Will and then turned and pointed to Mac… "We have to ask Mummy if it's okay to play though – if you're a good boy she lets you play till it's past bedtime"

Will chuckled again and gently reached for Michaels hand… "We'll have to make sure we're good boys today then eh? Then we can play all day long…"

"And go to bed late" Mikey adding getting excited at the thought…

Mac smiled lovingly at Will and then placed a tender kiss on the side of Michael's head… Mikey, feeling all proud of himself, leaned into Mac and gave her a hug. When he pulled away from Mac a moment later she ruffled his hair and whispered in his ear….

"Hey tiger - does Daddy get a hug too? I think he'd like that."

Mikey smiled up at Mac and then, with no hesitation, threw himself into Will's waiting arms – his shyness gone completely. Mac struggled even more to hold back the tears as she watched Will pick Mikey up and hold him in his arms like his life depended on it. Thirty seconds later Will balanced Michael on his hip and pulled Mac into his spare arm then pulled them both towards him for a tight hug which seemed to go on forever.

He looked across at Mac a few moments later with tears leaking from his eyes and then planted a soft, tender kiss on her lips…

"Thank you so much" he whispered a few seconds later to a tearful Mackenzie.

It might not have been many words but Mac felt like her heart would explode out of her chest as he thanked her – this was better than in her wildest dreams. As much as she tried she couldn't stop the tears of happiness that rolled down her cheeks at that moment.

When she felt Michael wriggling to get down a moment later she untangled herself from Will and let him place Michael down on the floor and then watched as Mikey instantly reached up and grabbed Will's hand, leading him towards the lounge.

"Come on Daddy – let's go play…"


	13. Decisions To Be Made

A couple of hours later and Mackenzie hadn't been able to get a word in edgeways. Will & Mikey had played with every toy car Mikey had and were having the greatest of times rolling around laughing and joking. Mac had been watching them the whole time curled up in the corner of the sofa and not once getting bored – in her opinion she'd never seen a better sight than Will and their Son playing together for the first time – it was almost as if Will had known Mikey his whole life – not just two hours.

Will looked up from the lounge floor where he was sitting with Mikey and then crawled over to Mac – he knelt up taking her hand in his and kissing it gently… "You okay beautiful?" he whispered… "You're quiet…"

"Am I okay?" Mac replied finding it hard to wipe the stupid grin from her face… "I'm having the time of my life watching you two – it's almost as if you're two parts of a jigsaw puzzle – you fit together so well…."

"He's amazing Mac – he really is.."

"See – you look like you're getting along great… I told you you'd be fine – he's such a laid back little rascal…"

Will nodded and climbed up on the sofa so he was sat next to Mac…. "I was worried a bit at first out there…"

Mac smiled and reached for Will's hand and entwined her fingers through his… "He just gets shy every now and then – it only ever lasts a minute…. He adores you – I can tell…"

"Oh Mac – I don't know how I've survived without you and him in my life the past six years – this is just better than in my wildest dreams" Will murmured playing with Mac's fingers and loving the feeling of her hand in his…

"I know what you mean" Mac replied gazing down at Mikey playing so nicely on the floor…

Will watched Mac as she watched Mikey and he truly couldn't remember a time feeling more contented than he did at this very moment... he leaned in slightly and placed a soft kiss on Mac's cheek… "Thank you so much…" he whispered again for the second time….

"You've got to stop saying thank you Billy – You've got nothing to thank me for…"

"I just feel so overwhelmed… I'm struggling to believe all this is happening still." Will felt a tear come to his eye and didn't even try to hide it…

"Oh darling – come here." Mac leaned forward and rested Will's head on her shoulder – she gently stroked his hair whilst placing tender kisses on the side of his head. When he finally lifted his head he pressed his lips against hers and began to kiss her hungrily… After a few seconds Mac realised where they were and slowly pulled away…

Mac nodded at a totally oblivious Mikey and giggled… "Don't wanna get carried away in front of little eyes down there!"

Will chuckled… "Forgot where we were for a minute there!"

Mac sat forward on the sofa… "Right – who's hungry?"

Mikey dropped his car on the floor and jumped up quickly… "Me Mummy…"

"He's always hungry!" Mac joked to a smiling Will... In an instant Mac pulled Will to his feet, wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and started to push him towards the kitchen which made Mikey giggle… "Your Daddy makes one of the best Bacon & Egg sandwiches in the world – shall we get him to make us all one?"

"And then we can go to the park and play football?" Mikey asked hopefully….

Will laughed and ruffled Mikey's hair… "Of course we can go to the park buddy – we'll get Mummy playing football too eh?..." Mac threw Will a look that said there was no way she was playing football but she had a feeling she was being ganged up on as Will & Mikey laughed along together high fiving each other. To be honest, she couldn't care less that they were ganging up against her – this was just perfect - all three of them together and happy… they could gang up against her for the rest of her life and it still wouldn't bother her one little bit…

Will chuckled and turned before he pressed a brief kiss to the tip of Mac's nose… "Right then – I need a special little person to help me with the eggs" Will said looking at Mikey…. "hmmm – who could I ask?"

"Me….me… please Daddy I'll help… Mummy lets me help her in the kitchen all the time…"

Will smiled again and winked at Mac… "Come on then little fella – let's go make Mummy a special lunch!"

* * *

The rest of the day flew by and neither Will or Mac could remember a more perfect day and they had had some pretty perfect days in the past. After an afternoon of all three of them playing football in the park, Mikey insisted they had to watch a movie together before they ordered take away pizzas for tea. Mikey had asked Will over pizza's if he would come and live with them all the time so they could have pizzas every night – apparently that way he wouldn't have to eat any yukky vegetables! Mac & Will had laughed but as Will had tucked Mikey into bed and read him a bed time story he couldn't get what Mikey had said out of his head.

From the moment Will had met Mac yesterday afternoon and all through the day today he knew that sooner or later he'd have to have a conversation with Mac about living arrangements. Whatever happened he knew that he either had to move to London or persuade Mac to come back to America. One thing was for sure – he wasn't going to live on a different continent to the two people he loved more than life itself – something needed to be sorted.

Will & Mac were currently snuggled together on the sofa in the lounge with candles lit and music playing softly from the stereo – a romantic setting for two people very much in love but both still slightly unsure of where they stood with each other. Yes – they'd talked about their future yesterday and they both knew they loved each other desperately but, that aside, there were no firm plans in place which was leaving both of them feeling somewhat un-settled.

Will's hand was draped around Mac's shoulder as she was cuddled into him with her head pressed firmly against his chest…. He placed a soft kiss into her hairline and decided to bring up the subject he couldn't get off his mind for the past two hours… "Hey.." he whispered bringing Mac out of her dreamy haze…. She twisted her head slightly so she could lean up and brush her lips against his ever so gently but Mac could tell just from the look on his face something was bothering him…

"What's wrong?" she whispered as she let her fingers trail down the side of his face and linger near his lips...

"Kenz - How the hell am I supposed to get on a plane in four days?" he asked - a desolate look taking over the constant smile he'd been wearing for the past eight hours… "I don't know what the hell to do?" he added – hoping beyond hope that Mac would realise he was pleading for some sort of help here….

Mac smiled and reached for his hand, her fingers almost instantly wrapping themselves around his… "What do you want to do?"

"I know there's no way I can go back to the States now – not without you and Mikey… I need to be wherever you are – wherever Mikey is…. Today has been the most perfect day Mac – I want that every day – I want to be with you two every day…"

"Will - I want that too" Mac admitted happily... but..." she stopped not knowing quite how to say what was on her mind – the last thing she wanted to do was upset him when things were going so well...

Will sensed this immediately and sat up straight turning his body to face Mac... "but what?" he asked simply...

She didn't know what to say if she was honest – she'd been thinking about this in the back of her mind most of the day but was just too scared to bring up the conversation... She took a deep breath and met his concerned gaze... "I'm just frightened Will... frightened what will happen a couple of months down the road, frightened that this won't work like before... and... and there's this little nagging feeling at the back of my head - I know it's stupid but I can't stop thinking... that... maybe you want this – us – because of Mikey... I want us to be together because you want me... not because of our Son..."

Will looked shocked as she finished and Mac instantly felt stupid for even bringing up the subject...

"Mackenzie – you can't think that surely?" He grabbed her hands and sighed wondering just how the hell to convince her... "Darling – of course I want to be with you because of you... it's you I fell in love with all those years ago didn't I? Not the idea of having a Son... God Mac, it's you I love now and it's you I've loved every single second for every day for the past ten years... You know I want to spend my life with you – I told you that before I even knew about Mikey... hey – any kids that come along in the process are just an added bonus as long as you and me are together..."

"Kids?" Mac questioned slightly in shock at his use of the plural tense?

Will smiled and nodded... "Yeah... Don't you fancy more?"

Mac smiled sheepishly and nodded her head slightly... "I just never thought" she stopped and hesitated slightly but the smile on Will's face encouraged her... "I never thought I'd get another opportunity..."

"Mac – we can do whatever we want... I just want it to be together... you and me – being a proper family – it's all I've wanted for years now..."

"You don't think it's too soon?" Mac questioned squeezing his hand tightly...

Will chuckled and shook his head slightly... "It's taken us ten years to get to this point Kenz – so No – I don't think it's too soon..."

"You know what I mean" Mac replied... "It's only twenty four hours since we met..."

"Ten years and twenty four hours" Will replied, desperately trying to get Mac to see his point... "Look – who cares that it's twenty four hours? You love me right?"

Mac nodded... "You know I do Billy..."

"And I love you too Mackenzie– more than anything... and I love that gorgeous little boy in there more than words could even begin to express... And that's all that counts surely? Mac, I don't know about you but it hurts so much when we're not together – my days are constantly filled with regrets about us and the nights are worse – I don't sleep or if I do the regrets in my dreams are ten times worse than those I feel during the day ... I want us to be together and I told you yesterday – I have no doubts it will be forever this time... I've learnt so much about us over the past six years and it will be different this time – I don't know how else I can prove it to you but it will be – I swear... I know I keep saying it but I'll keep saying it until you get it into your head... I don't care where we live, what country – whatever – I'll give up everything for us to be together... I've lost you from my life twice now Mac and I'm not about to let it happen again – you understand?"

Mac was struggling to hold in her emotions any longer... she ran her hand through her hair and pulled at the tips of her hair in frustration... This was a moment - one of those life changing moments - and she didn't know what the hell to do. Will was right – it hurt so much being apart that she knew neither would ever do anything to mess it up ever again so why was it so damn difficult to make this decision...

At that moment as they gazed into each other's eyes a song came on the radio that had always been a big favourite of Will's – ever since the day he'd met Mackenzie all those years ago... To him it summed up everything that Mac was to him and for a while it had been their song when they were first together... Mac must have realised the song had come on the radio the same moment Will had because the smile that spread across her face at that moment matched his own... "You used to sing this to me…" she whispered dreamily thinking back to the days long ago when Will would sing her love songs while playing his guitar….

Will automatically stood up and held out his hand to Mac... "Dance with me?" he asked so simply – his eyes shining with sheer love that it made Mac feel slightly giddy... Mac nodded shyly and allowed Will to pull her from the sofa and straight into his arms... He held her against his body so tightly, with his head buried into the crook of her neck, that it was hard to know where one started and the other finished – they looked as 'one' in the candlelight swaying slowly back and forth as the music played...

_You are so beautiful to me  
You are so beautiful to me  
Can't you see  
Your everything I hoped for  
Your everything I need  
You are so beautiful to me_

_Such joy and happiness you bring  
Such joy and happiness you bring  
Like a dream  
A guiding light that shines in the night  
Heavens gift to me  
You are so beautiful to me_

As the second chorus started to play again Will pulled away slightly and pressed the softest of kisses to Mac's lips... a moment later he cupped his right hand to her face, his left hand still wrapped tightly around her waist and looked deep into her eyes... "I love you Mackenzie"

"I love you too Billy" she whispered back a few moments later causing that infectious smile to once again appear on Will's face...

"Let's move in together? I don't care if it's here or in the States but please – let's be a family?"

Without waiting for an answer he pulled her into his embrace once again pressing soft, gentle kisses to her face, her neck – anywhere he could find bare skin, making Mac wonder how the hell she'd lived without this for the past six years...

_You are so beautiful to me  
You are so beautiful to me  
Can't you see  
Your everything I hoped for  
Your everything I need  
You are so beautiful to me_

As the song came to an end and another started to play Will refused to let her move away – he loved the feeling of her body pressed into his so much and he simply never wanted this feeling to end... If anything, he pulled her closer in his embrace – there literally wasn't a spec of space between them…

"Come back to America Mac. Just imagine it – you and me in New York once again… Mikey will love it – he's an American boy at heart…" Will pleaded...

"I want to - I really do..." she whispered hesitantly... "New York has always been my real home – our home... it's just... it's such a big step to take..."

"It is... But we'll be taking it together" Will replied gazing into her eyes... "You're never going to be alone again – ever…. Oh Come on Kenz – I've missed someone using all the hot water – leaving wet towels on the bed and leaving the lid of the toothpaste... Come and mess up my apartment like you always used to – it's been way too tidy lately!".

Mac laughed... "Be careful what you wish for Billy – if you think I'm not blessed with tidiness you should see your Son... He might look like you but I'm afraid he's inherited my messy genes!"

"Is that a Yes then?" Will asked – his eyes and face full of hope….

Mackenzie knew at that moment - just from the love in his eyes that she was being stupid here - he was offering her everything she had ever dreamed of - only a fool would turn him down... she smiled and let her hand rest just over his heart... "It's a Yes if you're sure you can handle us messy pair?" Mac answered teasing him slightly…

"Bring it on" Will whispered before he crushed his lips against hers once again... Mac leaned into him even more and kissed him lovingly before wrapping her arms tightly around him and resting her head on his chest...

"Maybe this isn't such a bad Christmas after all" she whispered to herself as they stood in the dim candlelight holding each other tighter than ever before….. She knew it was a big step for all three of them but she had never felt so convinced that this was the right thing to do – it was as if her world fell into place in one easy go.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews - they're lovely and I really do appreciate them... (and I'm sorry for it bringing tears! Never meant for that to happen)!**

**Only 2 parts to this left after this one... Hope you've enjoyed this mushy stuff!**

**Katy**

**x**


	14. Happy Ever Aftter Does Exist

**A/N - Here you are - a little Sunday Afternoon fluff for you - what's better than that when it's a cold Sunday afternoon ?**

**Hope you enjoy this - it's pure mushy mush...! ****Thanks for all the replies - they really do mean a lot... :)**

* * *

The rest of the week flew by quicker than the happy family could ever imagine and before they knew it New Year's Eve was upon them. Will had cancelled his flight back to the States, resigned from his job in Boston and had decided to stay in London for the foreseeable future and had instantly moved in with Mackenzie & Michael.

After much discussion Mac & Will had decided they would stay in London until the end of the school year in July and then move back to New York. They had already started looking for schools, a family home in New York and Will had even considered starting afresh somewhere in TV – although his constant demand was that Mac would have to be his EP – he wouldn't even consider it without her by his side.

An hour after lunch all three of them were cuddled up on the sofa, watching a Disney film that Mikey had demanded they watch, when there was a knock at the door…. Will quickly looked at his watch and pulled himself out from under Mac and Mikey…

Mac looked confused…. "Are you expecting someone..?"

Will checked Mikey wasn't listening and then softly whispered in Mac's ear… "Just Joel – I asked him to sort something for me – do me a favour and keep Mikey with you for a minute or two"…

"What are you up to McAVoy?" Mac questioned… "I may not have lived with you for the past few years but I recognise that look on your face…"

Will chuckled and dropped a quick kiss on Mac's lips… "shhh! It's a surprise - for both of you!"

With a wink and a chuckle Will disappeared out the door shutting it tightly as he went…

About two minutes later and Mac heard footsteps pass the lounge and make their way up the hallway. Then a couple of minutes ater that Will appeared back in the lounge looking extremely pleased with himself… he knelt on the floor in front of Mac & Mikey and winked up at Mac…

"Hey buddy – you'll never guess who that was at the door?"

Mikey, who was so caught up in the movie they were watching, lifted his head from his Mummy's lap and looked up at his Daddy… "Who?" Mikey asked sleepily, obviously much more interested in his film…

Will lifted him upright and sat him on his knee so that both Mac & him could see his face… "Well, that was one of the little elves that helps Father Christmas at Christmas time…"

Mikey gasped out loud and jumped on his feet in excitement – his film completely forgotten…

"He said there was a mistake last week and Father Christmas had an extra special delivery for someone called Mikey MacHale…"

The excitement was almost too much to bear for Mikey… "That's me, that's me" he squealed before turning to his mother and grabbing her hand…. "Mummy – that's me"….

Mac giggled feeling slightly giddy herself at whatever Will was up to… "I know it's you darling…"

"Anyway," Will continued… "The elf asked if I could give it to you – it's a very special present ordered by Mummy & Me - just for you…."

Mikey's eyes were almost popping out of his head whilst Mac was sitting there with a bemused look on her face and shaking her head…

"Come on then – I put it in your bedroom – it's waiting for you…" Will reached out his hand for Mikey to take and all three of them made their way along the hallway to Mikey's bedroom. Slowly and carefully Will opened the door and peeped inside – he pulled the door back to reveal a little white & brown cocker spaniel puppy running around in circles chasing its own tail…

Mac and Will both watched Mikey's face as his mouth dropped open and his eyes got wider and wider by the second…. For the first time in his short life he was totally speechless…. After a moment or two of absolute shock and surprise he raced into the room and threw himself down on the floor and was instantly jumped on by the puppy…. "Oh Mummy, Daddy look – it's a puppy… just for me…"

Mac looked up at Will's face – almost speechless herself…. She made her way into the room looking nearly as surprised as Mikey… she knelt down on the floor with her son and pulled the puppy into her arms…

"Oh Will – he's so cute…"

"He's only four months old and needs somewhere to live…"

Mikey scrambled to his feet and raced over to Will… "Oh Daddy – he can live here with us – please, please, please, please..."

Will smiled and leant down so he was the same height as Mikey…. "Sounds a good idea to me - if it's okay with Mummy… We need to find him a name if he's gonna live with us…"

Mikey spun around to Mac who was still cradling the puppy in her arms – Will was starting to think she'd fallen for him more than Mikey had….

"Mummy – can he live with us?" Mikey asked – his eyes wide with hope and anticipation…

Mac looked up at Will who was standing there with a mile wide smile spread across his face….. "I should think so gorgeous…" Mac honestly thought at that moment she'd never seen her son so happy….

"I told you Father Christmas would bring me a puppy if I was really, really good…" Mikey gloated to Mac….

Will came to join Mac & Mikey on the floor…. "You have to look after him really well though…"

"I will, I will.." Mikey promised…

"I think Daddy will have to help you won't you Daddy?" Mac said glaring at an amused looking Will…

Will winked at Mac and nodded – he knew exactly what she was thinking – although she adored the puppy instantly there was no way she was getting up early to walk him – that was well and truly Will's responsibility… "Oh – I'll help Mikey walking him but it's Mikey's job to give him his breakfast and dinner every night… You have to make sure he gets enough food or he won't grow big and strong like you…"

"Oh – I will Daddy – I promise…."

Mac giggled as Mikey carefully pulled the puppy from her arms and started to talk non-stop to the poor little thing…. She reached for Will's hand and together they got up and perched on the edge of Mikey's bed…

"How the hell did you manage that McAvoy?" Mac giggled… "You'll never top that as a Christmas present ever!"

"Good surprise?" Will asked looking so pleased with himself…

"Great surprise" she whispered back and leant in for a kiss…. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Mikey this happy – infact, as she watched him pull the little puppy into his arms again and plant a long kiss on the puppy's nose she was convinced she and Mikey had never felt as happy as at this very moment… She wrapped her arms around Will's waist and pressed her head firmly against his chest so she could hear the beating of his heart…

"You've made his year" Mac whispered

"Well – he's made mine too… you and him between you…"

Mikey raced over to Will and threw himself into his spare arm… Will pulled him round so he was sitting in between him and Mac and placed a soft kiss on his mop or blonde hair…

"Patch" Mikey announced all of a sudden and for a moment Mac couldn't quite think what he was talking about…. "Mummy – he has a big patch of brown fur over his eye – we should call him Patch…."

"Hey buddy – perfect name" Will replied as the puppy bounded over to its new family….

Will picked up the puppy and bought him into the family huddle…. "Welcome to the McAvoy family Patch"

As Mac heard Will speak her heart swelled with pride… "McAvoy family"…. That's what they were she finally realised – they were a family and boy it was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

Later that night, as Mac was lying in Will's arms after they'd made love, she tried to hide the single tear that had rolled down her cheek but of course Will spotted it... The look of concern that spread over his face as he manoeuvred Mac so she was lying next to him melted her even more which of course caused another tear to escape...

"Hey, what's the matter?" Will whispered tenderly wiping the tears from her cheek...

Mac shook her head and tried to pull herself together... "Nothing – just ignore me..."

"I can't ignore you" Will murmured pressing a soft kiss to her forehead... "Not when you're crying... what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong… I'm just so happy Will... I don't remember ever feeling this happy and contented before – even in my wildest dreams did it ever feel as good as it feels right now... I can't believe how much Mikey loves you already too... it's just all too perfect..."

"I think we've earned perfect after everything we've been through..." Will whispered into her ear...

Mac nodded in agreement and let her hand wind around his neck... "I was watching you two in the park this afternoon playing football and I couldn't believe that just watching you two kick a ball around and play with a puppy could make me so stupidly happy... It really is the simple things in life that make it eh?"

Will chuckled and bought her body even tighter into him if that was possible. Mac thought back to that afternoon and allowed a smile to appear on her face... She giggled to herself at the memory of Mikey running around the park in Will's New York Jets t-shirt – it was way too big for him and he was wearing it over his coat but he hadn't taken it off since the moment Will had shown it to him that morning...

"You know you're not going to get that shirt back now don't you?" Mac said to a sleepy Will... "He's sleeping in it now..."

"ahhh – that doesn't matter – he can keep it" Will replied... "We'll get him one of his own when I take him to a game!"

"You're going to be too soft with him – I can tell" Mac teased...

Will nodded and smiled at the thought... "I think he's going to be like you – he's gonna be able to get anything he wants from me just with a smile or a pout!"

"See – I've trained him well" Mac laughed...

"Just as well he's not a girl" Will replied... "It's hard enough being a boy and letting him get away with anything – I'd stand no chance if there was a mini Mackenzie wrapping me round her little finger!"

Mac snuggled against his shoulder and gently traced her fingers through the soft hair on his chest... "mmmm – the baby girl comes next"... she said it so quietly and so nonchalantly that Will almost missed it...

His head shot up in an instant almost pushing Mac's head away... "Really? You want more kids?"

Mac nodded and couldn't help the smile that followed... "Yeah – a little girl... I've already thought about names – she'd have to be 'Kathleen' after your Mother..."

Words failed Will at that moment and all he could do was pull Mackenzie into him and hold her tightly – he hoped and prayed she'd realise from the way he held her just how much that would mean to him... After a minute or so Will pulled away slightly... "We could always start working on making her – they say practising is the best bit about having a baby!"

He stroked her hair tenderly and kissed the tip of her nose as she giggled...

"How on earth did you manage to persuade Mikey to stay in his own room tonight? This has to be the first night in three years he hasn't snuck in here..."

"We had a chat – you know – man to man.."

Mac giggled again and poked Will in the chest... "Come on – what did you say?"

"I told him I'd be kissing you all night long and that made up his mind for him!"

"You never did?" Mac replied – shock written across her face...

"Of course not" Will giggled... "Hey – did you see his face when he caught us kissing earlier?"

"He doesn't think it's very cool believe me... Apparently it's okay to kiss your Mummy but when he sees it on TV he thinks it's disgusting..."

"He'll soon change his mind when he gets himself a gorgeous girl like you!"

Mac giggled and gently rested her hand on his face… "Come on – tell all McAvoy…. If you want any kind of privacy in this room at night time you need to tell me your secret!"

"Well, I explained that Patch would be scared without his Mummy so Mikey had to stay in his room all night to keep Patch company and… if he did then maybe we'd all go to the park near Grandpa's tomorrow with Patch!" Will revealed – looking proud of his revelations… "he wanted his Nanny & Grandpa to meet Patch too!"

"Ah –see – you're an experienced parent – into bribery already" Mac joked…

"I thought it might be a nice idea... you know - if I met your Mum & Dad again – a new year and a new start?" Will whispered…

"Perfect idea" Mac confirmed secretly overjoyed at the thought of them all turning up at her parents house together as a family… she knew her parents would be so proud of her and the way she'd turned her life around in the last week... "They'll love it…" she said gazing into his deep blue eyes – she had always gotten herself lost in those eyes…

For a moment they were both quiet – lost in their own thoughts but Mac soon giggled…. "Hey - did you see those two rascals earlier? I'm' not sure who looked cutest – Mikey trying to hold Patch's paw or Patch stretched out on the sofa alongside Mikey"….

Will smiled at the thought of Mikey & Patch cuddled up together and then moved himself so he was positioned just above Mac – he leaned down and kissed her softly but passionately… "This privacy you were talking about?"

Mac giggled – knowing exactly where his mind was headed at this moment… "hmmm - Yeah?"

"Well – whilst we've got some – we should use it you know – absolutely no point it going to waste…"

"Oh yeah – since when you could you manage it three times in one evening Mr?!" Mac joked dropping a hot kiss on his lips…

"I don't hear you complaining… I've got six years of catching up to do" Will mumbled into her neck as he began to drop little tender kisses up and down her shoulder…

At that moment the TV that was playing softly in the background announced to all that it was ten seconds to midnight…. Will turned up the tv slightly so they could hear Big Ben bring in the new year and then softly whispered to Mac… "Happy New Year"

Mac didn't get the chance to reply as his lips met hers in a long, loving kiss that lasted minutes into the new year…. When they finally pulled apart and settled their heads back down on the pillow Will casually traced a finger all the way down her soft cheeks and let it linger near her lips… "Hey… have I told you lately that I love you?"

"hmmm - only about a hundred times today" Mac whispered…

"Well I mean it Mackenzie…. I love you more than anything else in this world and I always will…"

"And I love you too" Mac replied with such intensity in her eyes it took Will's breath away…

He smiled and gently swept the hair of her face and tucked it behind her ear… "You know - this is what it feels like Mac…"

"What?" Mac asked? Confused at his statement…

"Happy ever after" Will whispered as his lips met hers once again.


	15. Meeting The Parents

As she opened her eyes the following morning Mackenzie couldn't quite work out what was different... she felt odd... cold... unsure even and for a moment she couldn't quite figure out what had changed but then it hit her – she was alone... There was no Will tenderly kissing her awake or no Mikey tapping her face impatiently or pulling at her eyelids waiting for her to open her eyes. It seemed strange - everything was quiet, everything was still and for a moment she had to wrack her brains and think – had this all been some kind of weird dream over the past seven days? Was Will really here? She sleepily shook her head and it only took a glance across the bedroom to see Will's clothes hanging on the outside of the wardrobe to remind her this was definitely real – she half laughed to herself and wondered if this feeling of absolute bliss was something she'd ever get used to again?

She reached for her mobile to check the time just as the door to the bedroom creaked open... As she looked up Mac saw her two rays of happiness looking back at her from the door both with huge smiles on their faces...

"Happy New Year" Will shouted as he kicked open the door and made his way across the room with a big tray of breakfast things – Mikey followed behind him and reached the bed before his Daddy did and quickly clambered up on the bed...

"Daddy says we're having breakfast in your bed today" Mikey shouted throwing himself into Mac's arms and hugging her tightly...

Will winked and set the tray down on the bed before slipping back into bed next to Mac as close as he possibly could... He leant over and quickly kissed her on the cheek... "Good Morning beautiful" he whispered in a tone that told Mac he rather wished they were alone...

"Morning to you too" Mac giggled amusing herself with the thought of how Will was going to have to get used to not being alone every morning!

"We took Patch for his morning walk" Mikey announced proudly, interrupting the longing looks being exchanged between his parents... "Daddy let me hold his leash as we walked him in the park..."

Mac tore herself away from the gaze of Will and turned her attention back to Mikey who was starting to go into great detail of everything Patch had done in the last hour as he munched hungrily on a piece of toast. Mac took the mug of coffee that Will was holding for her, wrapped her hands around it and leant back against Will as he snuggled behind her. Together they sipped the warm liquid and both marvelled at Mikey's tales of the park for the next couple of minutes... It was moments like these that Mac had longed for all along – just being able to share Mikey and his excitement and know that someone else was feeling exactly the same love and pride that she felt for her Son at that moment... Now she could finally experience this and share it with the one person she'd always wanted to share it with.

It wasn't long though until Mikey had decided Patch had been on his own long enough... he jumped down from the bed, taking another piece of toast with him, and tore from the room in search of his new best friend...

Mac giggled and reached for a slice of toast herself... "He's like a tornado sometimes – comes in, causes havoc and then disappears as quickly as he appeared..."

"Hmmm" Will replied gently nibbling at Mac's ear now that they were alone... "Sounds like his mother once upon a time..."

"OI" Mac replied and pulled away slightly trying her best to look insulted but just ending up looking cuter by the second...

"It's true darling..." Will replied... "You might not want to hear this but they used to call you the hurricane at ACN – when you weren't around of course"...

He leaned in, his intention to steal another kiss, but Mac pulled away more so that she was almost leaning flat against the pillows – a teasing grin across her face... "Why didn't you tell me and, more importantly, why didn't you stop them?"

"What and spoil all their fun? I was never that brave!"... He took the toast from her hand and the coffee from the other hand and placed them back on the tray... "Besides – they were right!" he giggled… Within seconds his lips had found hers once again in a tender, longing kiss...

"You're insatiable McAvoy..." Mac whispered a moment later when Will finally let her come up for air...

"Can't help it" Will muttered, his teeth nibbling at that fleshy point where her neck met her collarbone... "You just look all gorgeous and enticing lying there sleepily – how am I supposed to ignore that temptation eh?"

Mac giggled again before sitting up and pushing him away completely... "As much as I'd love to lay here with you all morning and give into your temptations - You - Mister - bribed our Son with a trip to his grandparents so temptation will have to wait!".

Grabbing another slice of toast and her coffee Mac dropped a quick kiss onto his lips and made her way to the shower leaving a somewhat flustered and frustrated Will sitting in bed all alone...

"Welcome to the joys of Fatherhood!" Mac shouted as she stole a last glance back towards the bed and snuck out the door giggling to herself.

* * *

Three hours later and Will was sat in the front room of Mac's parent's house with Michael Senior while Mackenzie and her Mother were making lunch... (Well, Will assumed Mac's mother was actually making the lunch – Mackenzie, Mikey and Patch were more than likely causing havoc in the kitchen)...

Will had been desperately nervous the whole way over in the car but Mac had assured him there was nothing to worry about and she was right – he'd only just managed to step out of the car before Michael Senior was on the driveway and pulling him into a manly hug telling him how good it was to see him after all this time. Mac didn't think her smile could get any wider as she watched the two men embrace for the first time in eight years...

It had been a very warm welcome for Will from both parents and he could tell, just from her sparkling smile, how contented Mackenzie was feeling when they all settled down with coffees & teas... Neither Mac or Mikey could stop chattering away - filling in her parents on their future plans and just about everything they'd been upto since Christmas day – every other word seemed to have the word 'Will' or 'Daddy' in it much to Will's embarrassment but her parents were taking it all in - obviously thrilled at the happy scene playing out before them.

Now the women were out the way though, Will could tell the prodding into his intentions were going to start - Michael MacHale had never hidden the fact from Will that he utterly adored his eldest daughter and Will sensed there were questions waiting to be answered...

Michael handed him a large scotch and raised his glass in a toast... "Happy New Year - Here's to a New Year and a new start for you and Mackenzie"...

"Hear hear..." Will said as he clinked his glass against the older man's glass…. After a sip both settled down on the sofa...

"It really is good to see you after all this time…" Michael said a genuine smile on his face… "Surprising – but very good all the same…"

Will chuckled and took a sip of the amber liquid… "Your daughter keeps telling me it's fate that we're here at all…. A few years ago I would have laughed at that kind of comment but not now – not after the last seven days…"

"I couldn't agree more but it must be a bit of a shock for you... meeting Mackenzie again, living in a different country, a Son and a Puppy – all in one week?"

Will chuckled at the old man's dry sense of humour... "That's Mackenzie for you eh? She never does anything in small doses - You know that! Mind you, the puppy was my own fault - I couldn't resist Mikey's not so subtle hints…."

"He has been on and on about it for a while!"

"You should have seen his face" Will murmured with pride... "It's worth all the early morning walks that are coming over the next few years – just for the look on his little face when he saw Patch..."

Michael smiled and nodded and then crossed his legs - a serious look on his face... "Mac's a completely different person from the woman I saw last week – I can't believe the transformation... I truly don't remember a time her looking so alive - ever..."

Will smiled, knowing he was the reason for the happiness radiating from Mac for all to see... he knew exactly what Michael was talking about as he was feeling the exact same feelings himself... "I don't think I've ever felt so alive either... those two... all of a sudden my world's changed beyond belief – they're amazing..." Will admitted to the older man...

"There's nothing quite like the feeling of being a Father" Michael murmured happily…. "All the pleasure a great career and a wonderful wife can bring you still fades into nothing when you become a Father…."

Will noticed the wistful look on Michael's face and understood immediately how he was feeling… "I'm just annoyed with myself...that it's taken so long... If I hadn't been quite such an idiot six years ago this would all have been completely different for all three of us..."

"You're not angry with Mackenzie for not telling you sooner? Many men would have been..."

Will shook his head – absolutely certain of his answer... "No sir - not at all... I may have been for about sixty seconds but that was just shock..."

"She's been beating herself up over this for years..." Michael added sadly... "I love my daughter but she has made her fair share of silly mistakes…."

"I know... but... Look – I'll be honest with you... A lot of what happened six years ago between us was one hundred percent my fault... I know she made a massive mistake years before and in my book two wrongs don't make a right…. but I don't really blame Mackenzie – I did a magnificent job of stupidly disappearing at the time... I thought it was the best thing - the only thing for both of us to get on with life…. I never dreamed something like Kenz being pregnant could of happened at the time"...

"She still hasn't told us anything of the second break up…" Michael replied... "We assumed it must have been a similar reason to the first time?"

"Absolutely no" Will confirmed quickly and then shook his head sadly…. "I guess I wasn't ready… I wanted to be so much – I loved her so much…I've always loved her so much…. You know that right?"

There was a nod from Michael but nothing more... For a moment Will had absolutely no idea what else to say – this certainly wasn't the time to pour out years of therapy but his Father in law to be (hopefully) was waiting for an answer…. "It was me... I was an idiot - we had something good and I screwed it up big time by my total lack of trust... Mac tried hard but I made it pretty near impossible for us to stand a chance. After a while it ended and I don't blame her one little bit... I stupidly disappeared... None of this was her fault – not this time."

Michael took a long hard look at Will and for a moment Will wasn't sure what his reaction would be... As much as he'd always gotten along well with the old man he couldn't really blame him much if he ripped him apart right now after admitting his role in the events of six years ago and the hurt it so obviously caused Mackenzie. The sudden protective feelings Will had felt for Mikey this last week suddenly shot to Will's mind – he'd said hundreds of times to Mac already how much he wanted to protect Mikey from any kind of hurt... From the look on Michael's face he didn't suppose those feelings of not wanting your child hurt would ever disappear – even when the child was fully grown and had children of their own...

"She's put on a brave face over the past few years" Michael muttered – seemingly oblivious of Will's thoughts or feelings... "And as much as it's obvious she adores Mikey she's been so desperately unhappy for herself... I couldn't bear to watch her go through that un-happiness again... I'm not sure her heart would survive it again..."

There was a tone to Michael's voice which made Will absolutely certain of what he was trying to say kindly to him - the message was pretty clear…. Will put his glass down on the coffee table and leant forward so he was nearer Michael… "Sir - You have no idea how much I've died inside over the past few years knowing that I was responsible for her un-happiness... and to know that I've caused her pain causes me pain beyond belief…" For a moment Will stopped – wanting to say the right thing and desperately trying to find the best way to say it….

"Michael – I have more regrets over my past with Mackenzie than I care to admit but one thing I know for certain is that it's all in the past – I love your daughter and grandson more than life itself…. and I will never - ever - cause her a day's unhappiness again… You have my word on that…."

"I've heard all this before Will…. Eight years ago in this very room…."

Will nodded, knowing exactly what Michael was meaning - he had been a hard man to convince then – even when Will had a clean slate… "Sir – I know you may have your doubts over me these days but Mackenzie doesn't - that's what you have to remember… For some god only known reason she loves me as much as I love her – I sometimes have no idea why but she does and I certainly know I'm the luckiest man alive for that… She wants this with me – a happy ever after for all three of us – maybe even four of us… she's dreaming of more kids with me - can you believe that? I want to love her and make her happy until the day I die and I swear I will do everything in my power to do just that."

For a brief moment Will was certain he saw a hint of a smile on the old man's face….

"Look – I haven't even mentioned this to Mackenzie yet – this week has been one hell of a rollercoaster…. But…. I want to marry her as soon as I can persuade her to…. If that's okay with you?. I know I've asked this before but I was hoping I could ask again…. I'd like to ask permission for your daughter's hand in marriage?"

Neither man said anything as the words sunk into the room…. Will leant back and picked up his scotch just as the door pushed opened and little Mikey's head popped round the door…. The moment he saw his Daddy's smile across the room he raced over and threw himself into Will's arms… "Daddy" he shouted and buried his head in his shoulder…

"Hey buddy – what's up?" Will whispered hugging his son to his chest just as Mac's head appeared round the door smiling apologetically….

"Sorry…. I tried to catch him – told him you were talking man talk in here but he wanted a hug from his Daddy!"

Mac wandered over to the sofa and plonked herself down in-between Will & her Father… "Mind you, I can't really blame him" she said as she snuggled into Will, popping a long kiss on his lips…..

Mikey groaned and wriggled off Will's lap and crawled over Mac to his grandfather's lap – obviously knowing there would be no kissing happening on that side of the sofa… "My Mummy's always kissing my Daddy" he moaned to Michael – much to the amusement of all three…. "It's yuk…"

"Because I love your Daddy Tiger" Mac joked leaning across and tickling Mikey on the tummy…. "I love him loads and loads and loads" she added as Mikey giggled away like crazy...

"I love him loads and loads and loads too!" Mikey replied mimicking Mac and laughing some more…

The harder Mac tickled the more Mikey laughed and squealed much to the amusement of Will & Michael who watched on – both in awe of woman and the little boy between the two of them…

Michael Senior rose a moment later and greeted his wife as she strolled into the room…. Both watched the scene of unbridled happiness that was happening on the sofa... They exchanged a look of utter contentment between them as they watch Mackenzie & Mikey, cuddle into Will and both were having a contest who could kiss Will the most which was causing Mikey to laugh even more than he was at the tickling...

"Come on you three – let's go eat before Patch steals our lunch..." Michael said which caused Mikey to hop off the sofa and race across the room...

Mac followed, frantically trying to control Mikey's speed and excitement and desperately losing the battle as Mikey raced out of the room after his Nanny at a hundred miles an hour... Will stood up and made his way over to the door, almost forgetting he was still awaiting his answer from Michael after the interuption of Mac & Mikey... As he approached the older man Michael held his hand out and Will shook it firmly...

"You have my blessing Son" he said simply – five words that filled Will's heart with joy... "If you can keep those happy smiles on their faces for the next thirty years you'll be doing well!"

"I intend to Sir – I promise you that..." Will replied as Michael laid his arm on Will's shoulder before pulling him into a Fatherly hug once again.

* * *

A couple of hours later after lunch Will and Mac found themselves strolling through the park, hand in hand, at near enough the exact same time they'd bumped into each other exactly seven days earlier.

"This time last week eh?" Will whispered as they reached the bench they'd sat on a week before… He dropped a tender kiss onto Mac's head and together they sat down and watched Mikey playing with Patch and his Grandparents….

"It's almost impossible to believe the difference" Mac replied with a grin... "I still have trouble believing it you know… Just believing we found each other…"

"Your Dad just said something similar to me earlier… at least it's just me you're getting used to – I'm trying to take in the fact that I'm a Father too!"

Mac leant in as Will put his arm around her shoulder pulling her close…. "You've taken to Fatherhood like a duck to water… you couldn't be better at it…"

"I hope so…" Will replied proudly… "I don't want to let him down in anything Kenz… or you…"

"You won't" Mac whispered back with such sincerity in her voice that it took Will's breath away for a moment…. He looked over at Mikey who was running around like crazy with Patch being thoroughly spoilt by his Nanny & Grandad and his heart swelled with pride... It might have taken fifty odd years but Will finally felt part of a family – a family who loved each other and would do anything for each other and it was all down to the woman sitting beside him – she really was his saviour and he still believed she didn't know just how much she meant to him….

"I can't imagine my life without you in it now Kenz…" Will whispered quietly as Mac leant her head on his shoulder…

"You don't have to" she replied dreamily, watching as Mikey climbed to the top of the slide eagerly showing his Grandad how to go down a slide…

"I want us to be together forever you know…"

"Will – we will be… I thought we'd already decided that?" Mac said sitting up slightly… There was a tone of "something" in Will's voice – something she could quite place… "You okay?" she asked…

"I know I've said this before but when we weren't together – I don't think I realised quite how empty my life was without you… having you here – next to me… well – you and Mikey complete me… I'm so thankful Mac – for everything…I just wish I could let you know - just how much I love you..."

"You do Will…it shows all the time - how you hold me, how you kiss me... and definitely how you make love to me..." Mac's voice was so quiet as she gazed into his eyes…

Will nodded and placed the softest of kisses onto her lips... Moments like this still took her breath away and just completely and utterly melted her…. She rested her head back onto his shoulder and both watched Mikey as he tried to persuade his Nanny to go down the slide….

"Marry me?"

The question was said so quietly and almost came out of the blue really… Will hadn't intended to propose there and then but a combination of talking to Mac's father earlier, the look in her eyes as they were sitting there talking and the fact that he loved this woman more than life itself just made it impossible for him to control his emotions any longer… He needed her to be his wife and he needed it as soon as possible…

The worrying thing though…Mac hadn't said anything or even moved a muscle… Will even wondered for a moment whether she'd heard him…. Will swallowed the huge lump in his throat and waited a moment longer…

Suddenly Mac almost shook herself back to life… "what did you say?"

Will knew there and then she'd heard the question and he could tell what her answer would be just by the way her lips were curling up into a massive smile…

"I said 'Marry me'…. Kenz - You know you and I were meant to be together don't you? Please don't say it's too soon Mac – I want us to be official…. I want us to be together forever – legally… I know people say it's just a bit of paper but I want that bit of paper… I want to call you my wife - I want you to call me your husband…. Please Mac – make me the luckiest and happiest man in the world… Marry me?"

With tears of happiness leaking out of her eyes Mac threw herself into Will's arms… she only needed to find one word to say and she just about squeaked out a "Yes" before her lips latched onto his in a long, passionate kiss… Her hands wrapped around his neck and she pulled them as tightly together as she possibly could until the need for air became a problem… As they pulled away the smiles that were written across their faces were there for all to see…

"You really mean it? You'll marry me?" Will asked his eyes so full of hope...

Mac nodded and squealed excitedly – probably louder than she'd intended as she noticed her parents glance over… She was biting her lip tentatively and nodding all the time gripping his hand and smiling… that's what Will noticed most – the smiling – he would never tire of seeing that smile… "Of course I'll marry you" she whispered when she finally found her tongue a moment or two later….

Will didn't hear what she said next as he pulled her into him and hugged her – hugged her like there was no tomorrow. They were bought out of their hug a minute later as they noticed Mac's parents and Mikey standing before them…

"What's going on here?" Michael asked – all three of their faces looking bemused at the hugs and squealing coming from Mac..

"Ha… Ask me your question again Dad…"

Now even Will looked confused as Mac stood slowly and reached for her Father's hand…

"Sorry?" Michael asked…. "Question?"

"Ask me your question again… You know…. the one you asked me in the kitchen on Christmas Eve…. The one where you didn't believe my answer….."

Suddenly it dawned on Michael what his daughter was going on about and he reached for her hand as he had done the previous week…. "Are you happy darling?"

The look of love radiating from her eyes as she glanced at Will and the smile plastered across her face answered the question easily but Mac bit her lip again and stole a quick look at Will…

"More than I could possibly to put into words Dad" Mac replied as she flung her arms around both her parents… "I'm finaly going to be Mrs McAvoy…"

* * *

**A/N - thank you for the patience waiting for this chapter - turned out to be harder than I thought to write! Hope it's okay... :)**

**Gosh - well - that is officially the last chapter but I may have a little 'Epilogue' chapter written if any of you are interested!**

**Thanks so much for all the kind replies... they're an inspiration...**

**x**


	16. Epilogue with The McAvoys

**Here's the epilodue as you all said you wanted it... Don't often do this sort of thing but I just wanted to say this is for SerialStoryLover - HAPPY BIRTHDAY for tomorrow! No longer a teenager - You're a proper grown up now... x **

* * *

The next year flew by and the McAvoy family were happier than they ever believed possible. During the Summer they moved back to the States and were now very happily settled in New York. Will & Mac were doing a Sunday morning news programme back at ACN and both were absolutely loving being back in the saddle... Charlie had initially offered them there old slot back and for a while they seriously considered it but family life soon won that battle and both of them loved the fact they could spend all the time they wanted with Mikey during the week – it also meant that Will could continue some part time lecturing which he had come to love.

Will & Mikey had become closer than Mac could have ever imagined. They spent every spare second together that they could – so much so that at times Mac sometimes felt like the odd one out. She didn't mind though – as Will reminded her, he did have five years to catch up on and he was going to make sure he never missed another minute of Michael's life. Mikey's highlight of the year was a trip with his Daddy to watch their beloved New York Jets play – Mikey was now a huge fan and probably a bit too young still to go regularly but they'd had the time of their lives there that day and Mikey was still talking about it every day three months later!

Young Michael was doing so well at his new school and his parents couldn't have been prouder. He'd settled in so well and was top of the class for most subjects already. He had made so many new friends already but his best friend was still Patch – when Mikey was out of school you never saw one without the other much to Mac's amusement. Mikey had become an expert at making his dinner and every morning before school and every afternoon after school Will & Mikey would take Patch for a walk – they used to call it their 'Man time'! Mac found it funny but was relieved to be able to have an extra hour in bed each morning while Will took over the parenting!

As for Will & Mac – things really couldn't be any better. Since their reconciliation on Christmas day there hadn't been a single argument or disagreement (apart from the news discussions that they still had daily but that was to be expected) and the pair truly were in Paradise. It seemed they had well and truly learnt their lessons while living apart and both had vowed to each other that they were never going to put themselves in that position again. Their love and devotion was stronger than ever and they had proved that when they'd married on Valentine's Day in London infront of all of Mac's very happy family.

It was approaching Christmas again and Will & Mac were looking forward to the whole MacHale family coming over to New York for the Christmas holidays but first The McAvoys had something else on their minds…

Will & Mikey made their way across the car park on this cold December afternoon and headed towards the main door of the building…

"But Daddy – why couldn't Patch come?" Mikey asked sulkily…

"I've told you buddy – he's not allowed in here…"

"But he might get lonely without me…"

"He's fine – I promise – he survives without you when you're at school!"

"But will we be home in time for him to have his dinner?" Mikey asked again – the subject really was so serious!

"Yup" Will replied – his patience was starting to spread thin after the last constant twenty minutes of 'Patch' questioning in the car…

"Daddy – I wanted to stay with Patch…"

"Hey – and miss the chance of seeing Mummy? Come on tiger – don't be grumpy – Mummy's looking forward to seeing you so much…"

Mikey grasped his Daddy's hand as they hurried along the corridor…

"Daddy – when will Mummy be home?"

"Soon I promise" Will answered… "Don't tell me you're sick of Pizza for dinner? Hey…. remember – don't tell Mummy we've had it three days in a row…"

Mikey giggled and shook his head…. "No vegetables for me"…. He said happily as he ran to keep up with his Daddy's long strides….

"Here we are.." Will stated as he pushed open the large door. Mikey looked round in confusion searching for his Mummy… Once he spotted her he let go of Will's hand and ran over as fast as his little legs would take him…

"Mikey – take it easy with her…" he shouted but it was already too late as Mikey jumped up and dived into his Mummy's arms…

"Hey gorgeous – I've missed you – where's my kiss?" Mac said as Michael instantly plopped a wet kiss on her cheek and cuddled into her.

Will made his way over and smiled lovingly at his wife before leaning down and placing a long kiss on her lips… "Hey – how are you feeling?"

Mac smiled, amazed that a simple kiss from her husband could still make her feel this tingly inside… "Great – much better than this morning…"

"Fully recovered then?" Will asked with a cheeky glint in his eye….

Mac giggled and reached for his hand… "Not quite – I'm six years older than when I last did this!"

Will leant down and placed a soft kiss on her lips and marvelled at the sight of Mikey in her arms – it would never cease to amaze him how the sight of the two of them together could send him into meltdown… He smiled and walked around the bed to the small cot next to Mac's bed… He leaned in and very carefully picked up the little bundle wrapped in a pale pink blanket….

"Oh darling – she looks even more beautiful than she did when I left you earlier…" he gazed down at his new born baby daughter and marvelled that they could actually make something so beautiful and so precious….

"She's been such a good girl – hardly cried at all" Mac whispered with her arms still wrapped around Mikey…

"That's because she takes after her Daddy doesn't she?" Will replied – every bit the proud father…

"Did you tell my parents? And Charlie?" Mac asked…

"I've told everyone" Will replied looking so very proud – even told the lady at the supermarket…"

Mac giggled and shook her head… "Did you tell them all you nearly fainted?"

"No – I might have left that bit out!" Will replied deciding to change the subject straight away… "Hey – I'm so proud of you darling I really am… You made it all look so easy…"

Will walked back around the bed and sat down on the edge next to Mac and leaned in for another kiss from his wife… After hearing Mikey's protest at them kissing, Will pulled away and proudly showed the bundle to Mikey…

"Hey buddy – I want you to meet your baby Sister… This is Kathleen Emily McAvoy.."

Mikey took a quick look at his sister and turned his nose up… "She looks all red and wrinkly.."

Mac giggled and dropped a quick kiss on the side of her Son's head… "Babies do darling – you looked like that when you were born."

That only earned another nose turn up from a very un-impressed Michael…

"So – are you going to say hello to her?" Will questioned…

Mikey clambered out of Mac's arms and onto his knees and took a good hard look at the little baby sound asleep in Will's arms…

"You can give her a kiss if you want" Mac whispered… "Just be super gentle…"

Mikey leaned over and carefully kissed his baby sister on the cheek…. "Hello" he whispered and looked up inquisitively at his Mummy when the baby didn't answer….

On not getting any response from his sister and only a laugh from his Mother, Mikey decided he'd had enough of looking at babies for the time being. He climbed down and started to play with his cars on the floor… Mac shook her head and started to laugh…

"All that effort from me to give him a sister and he's not very interested..."

"He will be when we get home I'm sure…" Will replied gently placing the sleeping baby into Mac's arms - it was a view he was certain he'd never get enough of…. "Mind you – he told me on the way here that he's not sharing Patch with her – apparently we have to get Kathy her own puppy"

Mac giggled and then suddenly got lost in her baby daughter…. Will left her for a moment and felt his heartstrings tug with the feeling of love radiating from Mac's eyes – just to think this time a year ago he was a sad, lonely, miserable man with nothing in his life and now – well now – words couldn't even begin to describe how blissful his life was…

"Happy?" he heard a quiet voice whisper from the bed…

He nodded his head and positioned himself so he could pull Mac into his arms… "Words fail me Kenz… honestly – I don't know what to say but I love you – all three of you so much." He leant down and placed the softest of kisses on his daughter's forehead and then leaned into Mac for a kiss that was so full of love and passion…. "My Mother would be so proud" he whispered with a tear rolling down his cheek…

At that moment Mikey decided he wanted in on the family cuddle that was taking place on the bed… He pulled at his Daddy's legs and clambered up on his knee… Will pulled him into his arms and kissed the top of his head….

"Hey – are you going to tell Mummy what we bought today…" Will said, a smile creeping onto his face…

"Mummy – we had pizza for lunch…"

"Shhh!" Will whispered as Mikey put his hand over his mouth realising his mistake…

"Pizza again?" Mac looked at Will shaking her head… "McAvoy – what's happened to your cooking skills? You're supposed to be the cook amongst us?"

"Well – it was part of our man time you know…" Will joked flashing one of his dazzling smiles to his wife – that could usually get him out of any kind of strife… "Anyway, Michael William McAvoy, I meant shall we tell Mummy what we bought at the shops today… like what we bought for Kathy…"

Michael giggled as Will tickled him silly… Mac still adored to just watch the two of them together – it amazed her how similar they were and what a close connection they had with each other…. She looked down at her baby daughter and knew in an instant there would be the same connection with her… Will was turning out to be the most perfect Father as well as husband…

"The nursery is looking lovely…" Will said… "Me & Mikey put the finishing touches to it this afternoon – it's all ready for you two girls.."

Mac smiled lovingly up at her husband and rested her spare hand on his thigh…. He'd really been making such an effort throughout her pregnancy. She'd been pampered, taken care of and totally spoilt by Will for nine whole months – "Making up for last time" he told her just a couple of days ago as he massaged her weary feet. Will & Mikey had been decorating the nursery for nearly three weeks now… it was to be a surprise for Mac and she'd not been allowed anywhere near it – she was so looking forward to seeing it that it had been one of the things getting her through the fifteen hours of labour she'd been through just last night….

"Are you listening Mrs McAvoy?"

Mac giggled and gazed at her husband… "Sorry… I was just in dream land there for a minute…"

Will knew where her head was and couldn't blame her drifting away every now and then – he sometime had to pinch himself to prove everything was real…. "I said after the pizza we might have gone shopping again… she's got another couple of stuffed animals I'm afraid..."

"You're spoiling her already Will…"

Will laughed and loved the way Mikey laughed whenever he did even if he didn't know what he was laughing at… "Yeah – I know… But… Mikey said she needed them – and you know he's an expert on these things…."

Will leaned across again and placed a lingering kiss on Mac's lips –a kiss that was ignored by Michael as he wheeled his beloved red Ferrari across the bed…. When they pulled apart Will gently stroked his hand down her cheek and smiled at his wife and gazed at his new born daughter…

"I can't believe she's finally here after all this waiting…" Will whispered…

"I know – our perfect little family at last…"

"Your Mum & Dad were thrilled…. Said they can't wait for Christmas and we have to email them a photo tonight!"

Mac smiled and thought back to how different this all was from six years ago when Michael was born….

"Hey – and I swear Charlie was crying when I rang him… he said he wasn't but it sounded so like when we told him about us and Michael last Christmas… I teased him of course... hey - I think the old man's getting soft on us Kenz - he said I was the luckiest guy in the world and then I got to thinking... you know what? He's right…. This is all I ever wanted in life and I never dreamed I'd get it… Thank you so much…"

"You had a hand in it too you know…" Mac replied….

"Yeah but you're the one that's done all the hard work - you're the one that holds this family together… the rest of us would be nothing without you…. I love you so much…"

"I love Mummy too…" Mikey said after he heard his Daddy say the words…

"See… Even Mikey knows it and he's only six… we're the luckiest guys in the world - me, Mikey & Kathy…"

Mac wiped a tear from her eye and looked up at Will… "Stop being so gorgeous – my hormones are all over the place and you say soppy stuff like that…I don't stand a chance at not crying…"

Will chuckled softly at his Mac's words and pulled both her and Mikey closer to his chest…. "Can you ever imagine when you walked into my office eleven years ago, all beautiful and long legged and cocky and giving me grief from day one, that we'd be here – married with the two most wonderful children in the world?... sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming!"

"We've had some hiccups along the way though" Mac murmured and Will nodded his head in agreement…

They didn't speak much of the past these days but they were both comfortable enough to discuss it if they needed to - they much preferred to leave it where it belonged - in the past…

"Hiccups were all part of God's plan" Will mumbled… "We were destined to be together since that first day and God was just testing our love with his hiccups… Testing us so we wouldn't make the same mistakes again…"

Mac smiled and tilted her head up so she could kiss him again – he was right – they were destined to be together from that very first meeting and she knew they would now be together until their dying days…. It was written in the stars… fate… their destiny….

* * *

**"Destiny has two ways of crushing us – by refusing our wishes or by fulfilling them completely."**

**THE END**

* * *

**Thank you ALL so much for the reviews you've left throughout this story... I really do appreciate them - I know I've said this before but your kind comments really do inspire me to pull my finger out and write some more... So THANK YOU!**

**Hope you've enjoyed it..**

**Katy**

**x**


End file.
